


The Rise of the Empire

by artphilia



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: Once upon a time in a Galaxy far, far away... Anakin Skywalker hatte sich von Kanzler Palpatine auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht ziehen lassen, in dem Irrglauben so das Sterben seiner geliebten Frau Padmé verhindern zu können. Jedoch hatte der fehlgeleitete junge Mann nicht bedacht, dass seine Vision vom tragischen Tod seiner Frau nur eine mögliche Zukunft darstellte. Eine Zukunft, die er durch seine tief verwurzelte Paranoia und seinen Hass um ein Haar selbst ausgelöst hätte.Nach der Entbindung ihrer Zwillinge (Luke & Leia) hatte Padmé Amidala beinahe jeglichen Lebenswillen verloren. Jedoch konnte der Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi sie überzeugen, dass sie das wertvolle Geschenk des Lebens, das sie selbst nun auch ihren Kindern gewährt hatte, nicht leichthin aufgegeben werden sollte.Während Anakin Skywalker zu Darth Vader transformiert wurde bemerkte dieser nicht, dass nicht nur seine Frau noch lebte. Ebenso hatten einige wenige Jedi die große Säuberung überlebt, um von nun an im Untergrund gegen das neue Regime kämpften und eine Rebellen-Allianz ins Leben zu rufen.





	1. Ende und Anfang

Sein entschlossener Schritt führte ihn durch die Eingangshallen des Jedi Tempels, der ihm nur allzu vertraut war. Viele Jahre war dies der Ort gewesen, den er sein Zuhause genannt hatte. Dies würde sich von nun an ändern. Die Schritte der Sturmtruppen hinter ihm, einst Klonkrieger der Republik, hallten durch die Eingangshallen und glichen dem Rhythmus seines Herzens. Dieser erste Auftrag, den Darth Sidious ihm erteilt hatte, fiel ihm alles andere als leicht. Der Grund war jedoch einfach; er tat es aus Liebe.

Die ersten Jedi-Ritter erschienen, sahen ihn fragend und alarmiert zugleich an, und mit einer einfachen Handbewegung seinerseits, welche der Sturmtruppe hinter ihm galt, begann der Angriff. Die Jedi-Ritter waren auf eine derart direkte Attacke nicht vorbereitet. Ihr Widerstand fiel entsprechend gering aus.

 

§§§

 

Die Erschütterung der Macht ließ den Jedi-Ritter Soran innehalten. Er sah seinen Padawan an, deren kristallblaue Augen ihn alarmiert fixierten. „Etwas stimmt nicht“, sagte Soran und aktivierte sein Lichtschwert. „Du bleibst hier.“ Die Anweisung war klar, doch er spürte sofort, dass sein Padawan ihm widersprechen würde.

„Meister, lasst mich mit Euch kommen.“ Ihre Stimme war fest. Sie wusste, dass ihr Arrest begründet war. Sie hätte sich nicht mit ihrem Mitschüler anlegen dürfen. Konkurrenzdenken war den Jedi untersagt und sie sah ein, dass sie diese Lektion noch zu lernen hatte. Dünne Strähnen ihres beinahe schwarzen Haares, das sie meist hochgesteckt trug, fielen ihr in die Stirn. Sie pustete diese lässig zurück und griff nach dem Lichtschwert an ihrem Gürtel.

„Nein, Scarlett“, sagte Soran bestimmt und legte seine Hand über ihre, ehe sie das Lichtschwert vom Gürtel nehmen konnte. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück.“ Er war immer noch enttäuscht von ihrem Verhalten. Sie war inzwischen achtzehn Jahre alt und benahm sich doch immer wieder wie ein Jüngling. Aus diesem Grund wollte er sie auch diesmal nicht mitnehmen. Wenn sie sich wie ein Jüngling benahm, würde er sie auch wie einen behandeln.

Ehe Scarlett etwas erwidern konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrem Quartier und ihr Meister verschwand hinaus auf den Korridor. Für einen Moment schmollte sie, dann ließ sie sich auf das Bett nieder und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Erschütterung der Macht verhieß nichts Gutes und ihr Meister schloss sie aus.

Sie hatte ihre Lektion gelernt.

 

§§§

 

„Anakin, was …?“ Soran stoppte abrupt, als er Anakin Skywalker fand, der im Korridor vor einer verschlossenen Tür stand, die zu einem der Lehrräume der Jünglinge führte.

„Soran, Euch hatte ich hier nicht erwartet“, erwiderte sein Gegenüber und kam langsam auf ihn zu, das Lichtschwer aktiviert, jedoch gen Boden gerichtet.

„Etwas stimmt nicht“, sagte Soran beunruhigt und blickte sich auf dem Korridor um. „Sicher habt Ihr die Erschütterung der Macht auch gespürt.“ Er kannte Anakin gut. Hatte ihm oft beim Training zugesehen, des Öfteren mit ihm nach dem Unterricht gesprochen.

Ein fast teuflisches Grinsen huschte über Lord Vaders Züge, als Soran ihm für einen kurzen Augenblick den Rücken zuwandte und im Korridor hinter sich nach Anzeichen für seine Empfindung suchte. Kaum, dass Soran ihn wieder ansah, war das Grinsen verblasst und durch einen ernsten Ausdruck ersetzt.

Soran wollte sein Gegenüber gerade bitten, ihm bei der Suche nach der Ursache der Erschütterung zu helfen, als er sich dessen Gesichtsausdruck bewusst wurde. Da war keine Beunruhigung in Anakins Blick, kein Mitgefühl. Anakins Augen starrten ihn kalt an, berechnend, und plötzlich schnellte er nach vorn und griff Soran an.

Der Jedi-Ritter verstand zunächst die Welt nicht mehr, doch er hatte keine Möglichkeit den Schock zu verarbeiten. Anakins Lichtschwert schnitt durch die Luft und hinterließ nichts weiter als blaue Lichtschweife. Soran kannte Anakins Technik, aber mit solch schnellen Attacken hatte der junge Mann niemals zuvor gekämpft. In seinen Hieben steckte eine ungeheure Aggressivität und er konnte deutlich den Zorn in Anakins Augen sehen. Soran vermochte es kaum den Schwerthieben auszuweichen und wehrte sie stattdessen ab, so gut er eben konnte. Der Jedi-Ritter musste allerdings besorgt zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass er seinem Kontrahenten nicht gewachsen war. Aus dem einstigen Padawan war ein mächtiger Jedi geworden. Wieder und wieder sauste das blaue Lichtschwert Anakins auf Soran nieder und er konnte nur jeden einzelnen Hieb abwehren, kämpfte dadurch sehr defensiv. Soran kam nicht ein einziges Mal dazu selbst auszuholen.

 

§§§

 

Scarlett ging in ihrem Quartier wie ein eingesperrtes Tier auf und ab. Sie hatte versucht ruhig sitzen zu bleiben, sie hatte versucht zu meditieren, um ihre Gedanken zu fokussieren, doch nichts half. Sie fühlte deutlich, wie etwas Dunkles sich wie ein Schleier über den Tempel legte und es machte sie beinahe wahnsinnig in ihrem Quartier zu sein, während draußen irgendetwas vor sich ging, das sie noch nicht verstand. Warum schloss ihr Meister sie ausgerechnet jetzt aus? Konnte er sie diese Lektion nicht lehren, wenn alles seinen gewohnten Gang ging?

Nach Minuten, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie würde nicht länger hier sitzen wie ein kleines Kind und warten, dass ihr Meister zurückkehren würde, um sie zu maßregeln. Sie war längst kein kleines Kind mehr, auch wenn ihr Meister sie nur allzu gerne wie eines behandelte. Sie würde sich ihm beweisen und herausfinden was los war.

Noch bevor Scarlett die Tür zu ihrem Quartier öffnen und auf den Korridor hinaustreten konnte, ging selbige von allein auf. Die Gestalt vor ihr erschreckte sie und ließ sie ein paar Schritte rücklings taumeln. Düstere Augen blickten in ihre, das Gesicht zu einer Maske versteinert. Sie griff nach ihrem Lichtschwert, einem Reflex gleich, doch es war bereits zu spät. Ihr Gegenüber holte mit seinem zum Streich aus, ehe sie sich dessen richtig bewusst wurde.

Geschockt wanderte ihr schmerzerfüllter Blick hinab zu ihrem Unterleib, wo knapp unterhalb ihres Rippenbogens eine tiefe Wunde klaffte. Brennender Schmerz hüllte ihren Geist ein und sie vermochte es nicht, diesen zu akzeptieren und ihn somit abzuschwächen, wie man es ihr beigebracht hatte. _Ich möchte noch nicht sterben!_ , war ihr letzter kohärenter Gedanke, ehe ihre Umgebung schwarz wurde und sie reglos zu Boden sank.

 

§§§

 

Metall. Sie hatte den bitteren Geschmack von Metall im Mund als sie erwachte. Eine unbeschreibliche Welle brennenden Schmerzes umhüllte wie dichter Nebel ihren Geist und sie brauchte einige Zeit, um wieder ganz das Bewusstsein zurückzuerlangen. Sie versuchte sich auf ihren Gehörsinn zu besinnen und lauschte. Doch das einzige Geräusch, das sie vernahm, war das schwache Schlagen ihres Herzens. Sie lebte!

Nur mühsam gelang es Scarlett die Augen zu öffnen. Sie lag auf dem Boden ihres Quartiers. Die Tür war geschlossen, das Licht gelöscht. Durch das schmale Fenster drang nur wenig Licht herein. Es war Nacht auf Coruscant. Sie fragte sich, was geschehen war, wie sie hierher gekommen war. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Unter starken Schmerzen, die ihr ein Keuchen entlockten, schaffte Scarlett es irgendwie auf die Beine zu kommen. Sie wusste nicht mehr was geschehen war, aber sie wusste, dass sie die Priesterin Oona in den Hallen der Heilung aufsuchen musste.

Unter starkem Schwindel und Schmerzen, die jenseits von allem waren, was sie jemals zuvor empfunden hatte, schleppte sich Scarlett durch den Korridor bis sie die Treppen erreichte.

Absolute Stille war ihr einziger Begleiter und sie fragte sich, wo alle anderen waren. Warum begegnete ihr niemand auf ihrem Weg? Die Stille hinterließ ein beklemmendes Gefühl und sie wagte kaum weiter darüber nachzudenken, weshalb sie niemanden spürte und warum sie keiner einzigen Seele begegnete.

Sie wollte um Hilfe rufen. Darum bitten, dass ihr jemand half die Hallen der Heilung zu erreichen. Aber Scarlett wusste instinktiv, dass ein Ruf um Hilfe der letzte Laut wäre, den sie von sich geben würde. Ihre Verletzung war Beweis dafür, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen war und sie sich nur nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte.

Unten in der Eingangshalle sah sie dann die ersten leblosen Körper liegen und schwankte zurück in die Schatten des Korridors, aus dem sie eben gekommen war. Klonkrieger eilten durch den Eingangsbereich und stupsten hier und da auf dem Boden liegende Jedi mit den Stiefelspitzen an. Die gesamte Halle war übersät von Körpern, die sich nicht rührten! Scarlett starrte ungläubig auf die Szene, die sich ihr darbot und vergaß für einige Momente den eigenen Schmerz. Die Jedi – sie waren allesamt tot!

War es möglich, dass die Klonkrieger sich gegen die Jedi gestellt hatten? Wenn ja, wie war es dazu gekommen? Ihre innere Stimme riet Scarlett jedenfalls, dass sie keinesfalls die Stufen hinab und zu den Klonkriegern gehen sollte. Die Dunkle Macht war stark hier im Tempel und sie musste annehmen, dass die Klonkrieger nicht allein hier waren. Dann tauchte unweigerlich das vertraute Gesicht ihres Meisters vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf und sie fragte sich, wo er wohl war und ob er noch lebte? Für einen Moment spielte sie mit der Idee ihn zu suchen, doch die Schmerzen in ihrem Leib erinnerten sie daran, dass sie den Tempel verlassen musste. Soran war ihr Meister, ein sehr guter Schwertkämpfer. Sie war sich sicher, dass es ihm gut ginge. Sie würde mit Verstärkung zurückkommen, um ihn zu suchen.

 

§§§

 

Der Treppenaufgang war keine Option mehr. Ohne den Blick von den Klonkriegern abzuwenden, die so geflissentlich die Leichen in der Haupthalle zusammentrugen, ging Scarlett rückwärts, bis sie den Turbolift erreichte. Sie aktivierte den Turbolift und wartete wie benommen darauf, dass die Liftkabine ihre Etage erreichte. Als die Tür des Lifts automatisch aufglitt, musste Scarlett all ihre verbliebene Beherrschung aufbringen, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Sie presste ihre beiden Hände über ihren Mund, um sich selbst zum Schweigen zu zwingen.

Auf dem Boden der Liftkabine lagen zwei Jünglinge, die Geschwister Seema und Toral. Sie waren tot. Ihre kleinen Körper lagen zusammengekrümmt in einer der hinteren Ecken der Kabine. Sie hatten in Furcht die Arme umeinandergeschlungen und versucht sich gegenseitig zu schützen. Vergebens.

Mechanisch trat Scarlett einen Schritt vor, hinein in die Kabine und die Tür schloss sich wieder. Sie sank hinab auf die Knie und betrachtete durch einen Tränenschleier die leblosen kleinen Körper der kaum sechs Jahre alten Geschwister. Die Wunden sahen wie ihre eigene aus. Wie Verletzungen, die ein Lichtschwert zurückließ. Klonkrieger jedoch trugen keine Lichtschwerter, sondern Blastergewehre und Pistolen. Waren die Klonkrieger von dunklen Jedis übernommen worden? Von den sagenumwobenen Sith?

Behutsam strich sie den Kindern über die Köpfe, schloss für einen Moment andächtig die Augen und wischte sich dann die Tränen fort.

Der Lift brachte sie hinab zu den Hallen der Heilung, wo sie noch mehr Leichen fand. Es schien, als habe niemand im Tempel überlebt. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass eine gewisse Abstumpfung eintreten würde, wenn sie nur genug Leichen gesehen hätte, doch so war es nicht. Jeder weitere tote Körper hinterließ einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Der Anblick schien sich für immer auf ihrer Netzhaut einzubrennen und trieb ihr nur noch mehr Tränen in die Augen. Sie schnappte nach Luft.

Die Priesterin Oona hatte sich schützend über einige Jünglinge gebeugt, konnte jedoch weder die Kinder noch sich selbst vor dem Tod bewahren. Mit nur einem flüchtigen Blick zählte Scarlett sieben Leichen, sechs davon Kinder. Und plötzlich war es einfach zu viel. Sie sank neben der Priesterin in die Knie, von der sie sich selbst medizinische Versorgung erhofft hatte. Eine beinahe endlose Hoffnungslosigkeit breitete sich in ihr aus, umarmte den Schmerz ihres Körpers und den ihrer Seele und brach dann mit einem Mal aus ihr heraus.

 

§§§

 

Scarlett hatte nicht viel Erfahrung mit Erster Hilfe, doch sie besann sich darauf, was Oona ihr und vielen anderen Jedi-Schülern vor einigen Monaten beigebracht hatte. Oona … Traurig wich ihr Blick hinunter zu der Priesterin, deren langes, blondes Haar ihr wirr ins Gesicht fiel. Sie war eine so gütige Frau gewesen. Scarlett war oft und gerne zu ihr gegangen, mit diversen Vorwänden, nur um in ihrer Gegenwart zu sein und ihre Gelassenheit aufzusaugen wie ein ausgetrockneter Schwamm. An Ruhe hatte es Scarlett oft gemangelt. Sie glaubte manchmal mehr als andere Jedi-Schüler in ihrem Alter unter dem Erwachsenwerden zu leiden. Und wann immer sie ein Anliegen hatte, egal welcher Natur, fand sie Rat und Trost bei der Priesterin Oona.

Nach einem Augenblick wischte sie die Erinnerungen fort und besann sich wieder des Moments. Sie musste sich verbinden und schnellst möglich ein Med-Center aufsuchen, um eine richtige Behandlung zu erhalten. Hastig packte sie noch einige Medikamente ein, nahm Oonas Comlink an sich und kniete sich neben die Jedi-Priesterin. Liebevoll strich sie der Toten das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Lebt wohl, meine Freundin.“

Die Medikamente und den Comlink schob Scarlett in die kleinen Taschen an ihrem Gürtel, dann richtete sie sich wieder vollständig auf und ließ die Hallen der Heilung hinter sich. Die Lüftungsschächte boten die einzige Möglichkeit für sie unbemerkt aus dem Tempel zu fliehen. Sie würde achtgeben müssen, dass man sie nicht entdeckte. Andernfalls wäre es ihr sicherer Tod.


	2. Auf der Flucht

Mit letzter Kraft schleppte sich Scarlett in die Notaufnahme des Med-Centers, wo sie schließlich zusammenbrach, ehe sie jemanden ansprechen konnte. Ein Heiler bemerkte sie jedoch und eilte sofort auf sie zu. Er fühlte ihren Puls und war erleichtert. Sie lebte noch!

„Mara!“, rief er eine der Novizinnen herbei.

Das weißblonde Haar der Novizin war streng zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden und hochgesteckt, über ihrer blauen Robe trug sie eine weiße Schürze, die von getrockneten Blutflecken bedeckt war. Sie hatte einen langen Tag hinter sich und kam erschöpft, aber nicht unbeteiligt zu dem Heiler und der Bewusstlosen gelaufen.

„Wir müssen sie unverzüglich behandeln. Sie hat einen offenen Thorax. Ich würde auf eine Verwundung durch ein Lichtschwert tippen.“ Er hatte an diesem Tag schon viele solcher Verletzungen gesehen. Die wenigsten Leute, die durch die Klinge eines Jedi verletzt worden waren trugen selbst Kleidung der Jedi. Und dieses Mädchen, stellte der Heiler erstaunt fest, trug eindeutig die für Jedi typische Kleidung.

Mara nickte. „Ich habe Raum Drei eben gereinigt. Wir können sie dort versorgen.“ Der Heiler nickte, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel Schweiß von der Stirn und hob dann die Bewusstlose vor sich auf die Arme, um sie auf eine Transportliege zu legen. „Sie hat viel Blut verloren“, sagte Mara und sah besorgt die junge Frau an, deren Haut und Lippen aschfahl waren.

„Sie ist in kritischem Zustand“, bestätigte der Heiler und schob die Schwebe-Liege vor sich her in Raum Drei, der am Ende des Ganges lag. „Sucht Heiler Aeron. Ich brauche seine Hilfe bei der Operation.“

Mara nickte und verschwand sofort hinaus auf den Korridor.

 

§§§

 

Die ehemalige Senatorin von Naboo sah den Jedi-Meister, der ihr im Korridor gegenüberstand, ausgesprochen kritisch an. „Ihr verlangt von mir, dass ich meinen Tod vortäusche?“ Padmé Amidala wusste, dass sie ihren Posten als Senatorin verloren hatte. Sie hatte vor wenigen Stunden Zwillingen das Leben geschenkt, nachdem sie um ein Haar von ihrem Ehemann ermordet worden war.

Yoda kam auf seinem Gleiter zu der Senatorin und Meister Kenobi herüber geschwebt. „Schützen Ihr Euch müsst. Schützen Ihr Eure Kinder müsst. Sicher wir nicht sein können, dass der Imperator hegt kein Interesse an ihnen.“

Padmé sah den kleinen grünen Jedi-Meister mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an. Obi-Wan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wandte den Blick ebenfalls auf den Altmeister.

„Was könnte Kanzler Palpatine von mir oder meinen Kindern wollen?“, fragte sie und sah abwechselnd von einem Jedi-Meister zum anderen.

„Darth Sidious entlarvt nun ist. Zu Ende das Versteckspiel“, sagte Yoda und Padmé sah ihn weiterhin fragend an. „Stark die Macht in Euren Kindern ist. Skywalkers Blut in ihnen fließt.“

Fassungslos sah Padmé den Mann an, der ihr schon so viele Jahre sowohl als Freund als auch als Beschützer beiseite gestanden hatte. „Sie sind doch Babys, Obi-Wan.“ Wie konnte Meister Yoda Gefahr in ihnen sehen?

Der Jedi lockerte die Arme und rieb sich mit der rechten Hand über das behaarte Kinn. Er sah erneut zu Yoda hinab, dann wieder der ehemaligen Senatorin in die Augen. „Yoda hat Recht, Padmé. Wenn Palpatine herausfindet, dass Anakins Kinder leben, wird er versuchen sie in seine Fänge zu bekommen. Sie werden nicht für immer unschuldige Babys sein, nicht für immer Kinder. Was in den letzten Stunden geschehen ist, liegt einem langjährigen und sehr gründlichen Plan Palpatines zu Grunde. Wenn er uns damit eines bewiesen hat, dann, dass er ein sehr geduldiger Mann ist.“

Padmé schluckte sichtbar und blickte erneut abwechselnd die beiden Jedi-Meister an. Ihr wurde ganz schwindlig bei dem Gedanken, dass Palpatine – nein, korrigierte sie sich gedanklich – Darth Sidious – Jagd auf ihre Kinder machen könnte. „Glaubt Ihr, er würde sie ausbilden wollen?“

„Nicht auszuschließen, doch eher unwahrscheinlich es ist, dass Sidious Eure Kinder ausbilden will. Davon ausgehen wir müssen, dass er Gefahr für seine Pläne in ihnen sieht und …“ Yoda sah an Padmés bleichem Gesicht, dass er es nicht in Worte fassen musste. Ihnen allen war sehr wohl bewusst, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher lag, dass Darth Sidious die Zwillinge ermorden würde. Die Vergangenheit hatte gezeigt, dass Sidious sehr lange im Voraus plante. Wie Obi-Wan bereits gesagt hatte, er war ein sehr geduldiger Mann, der sein Ziel niemals aus den Augen ließ. Nichts in den vergangenen Jahren war aus Zufall geschehen. Sidious hatte das gesamte Kriegsgeschehen gesteuert und die Galaxis destabilisiert, um schließlich die Macht an sich zu reißen.

„Wir hatten Euch beinahe verloren, Padmé. Wir dürfen kein Risiko eingehen. Selbst wenn wir Euren Tod nur vorübergehend vortäuschen; dass Luke und Leia gesund und munter sind, sollte niemals an die Öffentlichkeit kommen.“ Obi-Wans Stimme war sanft, aber auch besorgt und dadurch eindringlich.

Padmé schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann sah sie abermals beide Jedi-Meister abwechselnd an und nickte schließlich resignierend. „Ich möchte gerne nach Naboo. Ich ziehe mich ins Seenland zurück.“ Sie wollte nach allem was geschehen war, zurück zu ihren Wurzeln. Sie brauchte Abstand von allem und jedem hier. Sie wollte nur noch nachhause.

Es war keine sechs Stunden her, dass sie ihre Kinder geboren hatte. Sie war erschöpft und fühlte sich taub. Ihr geliebter Anakin war gefallen. Sie hatte die Liebe ihres Lebens verloren. Und zwar durch den Mann, der hier vor ihr stand und in ihrer dunkelsten Stunde um ihr Leben, das ihrer Kinder und für den Frieden in der Galaxis gekämpft hatte. Sie wollte Obi-Wan so gerne Vorwürfe machen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Er hatte für das gekämpft, an das sie beide glaubten. Er hatte die Stärke und den Mut aufgebracht, die sie nicht hatte. Bis zuletzt hatte sie versucht Anakin auf der hellen Seite zu halten, aber es war ihr nicht gelungen. Letztlich war sein Machtrausch stärker gewesen als seine Liebe zu ihr. Ihre Liebe hatte ein jähes Ende gefunden.

Yoda nickte und klopfte mit seinem Stock auf den Boden. Diese Geste riss Padmé augenblicklich aus ihren Überlegungen und ließ sie leicht zusammenzucken. Obi-Wan schien unbewegt, als habe er das vorausgesehen. „Wie geht es weiter?“, wollte er von dem weisesten aller Jedi wissen und sah diesen mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Ins Exil wir müssen.“ Yodas Antwort war kurz und bündig, wie so oft. Obi-Wan hatte diese Antworten noch nie besonders gemocht.

„Sollten wir nicht nach Überlebenden suchen? Wir haben den Rückrufcode kurz nach dem Massaker“, sein entschuldigender Blick galt Padmé, ehe er sich wieder an Yoda wandte, „entsandt. Es könnten noch andere Jedi überlebt haben.“

„Nicht auszuschließen dies ist. Außer dir ich jedoch keine anderen Jedi spüren kann.“ Yoda atmete tief durch. „Gefährliche Zeiten es sind. Unbedingt vorsichtig wir sein müssen. Bewahren das Vermächtnis der Jedi wir müssen.“ Es folgte eine kleine Pause in der sich die Jedi gegenseitig musterten, während Padmé ein wenig ratlos daneben stand. „Stets an meine Worte du dich erinnern musst, Obi-Wan. Missverstanden die Prophezeiung sein könnte. Geschrieben die Zukunft nicht ist.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ Yoda seine beiden Gesprächspartner stehen und machte sich auf die Suche nach Bail Organa, damit dieser sein Raumschiff abreisebereit machen konnte.

„Was meint er damit?“, fragte Padmé ihr Gegenüber, kaum, dass der Altmeister außer Hörweite war.

Obi-Wan sah Yoda ebenfalls nach, dann drehte er sich Schulter zuckend Padmé zu. „Ich habe viel Zeit das herauszufinden.“

 

§§§

 

Der Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel und sauberem Stoff drang ihr in die Nase und sie versuchte langsam ihre Augen zu öffnen. Licht blendete sie und schmerzte in ihren Augen, aber nach einigem Blinzeln gewöhnte sie sich an die Helligkeit. Scarlett fand sich in einem Bett wieder, in einem kleinen hellen Zimmer. Es war spartanisch eingerichtet, wirkte aber dennoch freundlich. Vor einem kleinen Fenster stand ein Tisch, darauf eine grüne Vase mit einfachen Wiesenblumen darin.

Als sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, wurde die Padawan nur allzu schmerzlich an den Grund ihres Hierseins erinnert. Auch erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie mit einem Speeder den Jedi-Tempel verlassen und das erst beste Med-Center angesteuert hatte.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Spiegel, der an der Wand gegenüber ihrem Bett angebracht war. Ihr langes dunkles Haar war zu zwei einfachen Zöpfen geflochten worden, die ihr rechts und links über die Schulter hingen. Auch hatte man ihre Kleidung gegen eine Art Nachthemd getauscht. Wer bei der Macht hatte sie ausgezogen?

Scarlett wollte sich gerade aus dem Bett schwingen und auf die Suche nach ihren Habseligkeiten machen, als eine ältere Frau mit einem Tablett in den Händen ins Zimmer kam und ihr einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf. „Du bleibst liegen, mein Liebes“, sagte die Frau und drückte Scarlett zurück aufs Bett. Diese versuchte sich zuerst zu wehren, doch die Schmerzen ihrer Verwundung ließen sie keuchend in die Kissen sinken. „Du bist ziemlich knapp dran gewesen. Wir hatten dich fast verloren.“

Die klaren grünen Augen der Frau waren von kleinen Fältchen umrahmt, ihr weißes Haar in einer einfachen Hochsteckfrisur aufgeräumt, damit sie ihr bei der Arbeit nicht in die Quere kamen. Die blaue Robe mit der weißen Schürze darüber zeichnete die Frau als Novizin aus. „Wie heißt du, Liebes?“, erkundigte sich die Frau mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Zunächst wollte Scarlett ihr antworten, aber dann besann sie sich. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr zwar, dass von der Frau keine Gefahr ausging, aber sie musste dennoch vorsichtig sein. „Wo sind meine Sachen?“, antwortete sie daher mit einer Gegenfrage. „Ich vermisse meine Kleidung und …“

„Deine Waffe?“ Die Novizin blickte ein wenig strenger drein. Waffen waren im Med-Center gar nicht gern gesehen. „Du bist ein Jedi, nicht wahr?“

Scarlett holte tief Luft. Ein jäher Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Unterleib und sie nickte mit verzerrtem Gesicht. „Wo habt Ihr meine Sachen hingetan?“

„Dort in den Schrank“, sagte die Frau mit einem Nicken in Richtung eines kleinen Wandschranks unweit der Zimmertür. „Ich habe deine Kleidung genäht und gewaschen und dann wieder mitgebracht.“

Scarlett sah die Novizin erstaunt an. „Das ist sehr nett, war aber nicht nötig.“ Die Frau hob eine Augenbraue. „Habt Dank“, fügte sie dann schnell hinzu, als sie sich ihrer Erziehung besann. „Ich muss unverzüglich aufbrechen.“ Erneut schwang die Padawan ihre Beine aus dem Bett.

Die Novizin stellte sich direkt vor sie und legte das Tablett auf dem Bett ab. „Du gehst nicht. Noch nicht zumindest. Du hast Fieber und leidest an einer leichten Infektion. Du wirst diese verschlimmern, wenn du nicht bleibst.“

„Gebt mir Medizin mit, dann wird es gehen. Ich kann nicht bleiben“, beharrte Scarlett und richtete sich vollständig auf. Sie war ein ganzes Stück größer als die Novizin. „Ihr könnt mich nicht zwingen zu bleiben.“

Resignierend trat die Novizin einige Schritte zurück. „Das ist richtig, das kann ich nicht.“ Sie seufzte und gab der Padawan einige Kapseln. „Alle zwei Stunden nimmst du eine davon. Wenn du morgen immer noch Fieber hast, kommst du zurück. Mein Name ist Mara. Frag nach mir, in Ordnung?“

Nickend nahm Scarlett die Medizin an. „Danke, Mara.“ Sie musterte die ältere Frau eingehend. „Mein Name ist Scarlett.“

„Pass auf dich auf, Scarlett“, sagte Mara und berührte die Padawan dabei flüchtig am Arm. Sie konnte nicht sagen warum, aber sie fühlte eine gewisse Verbundenheit zu diesem Mädchen. Und nach allen was zurzeit auf Coruscant geschah, schien es als seien die Jedi in allergrößter Gefahr. Sie wollte nicht, dass der Krieg noch mehr Opfer forderte.

Nachdem die Novizin das Zimmer verlassen hatte schloss Scarlett die Tür und zog sich rasch um. In ihrer Gürteltasche war noch immer der Comlink, den sie Oona abgenommen hatte. Ein orangefarbenes Licht blinkte und kündigte eine Aufzeichnung an. Sie aktivierte das Gerät und kurz darauf erschien eine flirrende, holografische Abbildung des Meisters Kenobi.

„Der Rückruf nach Coruscant ist eine Falle. Palpatine ist der Sith-Lord Sidious, den wir gesucht haben. Kehrt auf keinen Fall zurück zum Tempel. Sidious macht Jagd auf die Jedi. Wir müssen uns verstecken.“

„So viel ist mir auch klar“, sagte Scarlett zu sich selbst, als die Aufzeichnung begann sich zu wiederholen. „Sehr aufschlussreich … Und wo bitte soll ich hin?“ Demotiviert deaktivierte Scarlett den Comlink wieder und setzte sich auf das Bett. Sie musste irgendwie mit Meister Kenobi in Kontakt zu treten. Allerdings bezweifelte sie, dass er über dieselbe Comfrequenz erreichbar war, über welche er seine Botschaft geschickt hatte. Aber es war zurzeit die einzige Idee, die sie hatte. Und so aktivierte Scarlett den Comlink und schickte eine Botschaft an den Jedi-Meister, in der Hoffnung, dass er noch lebte. Ihren Aufenthaltsort oder Namen erwähnte sie jedoch nicht, aus Angst, dass die Information unterwegs von den falschen Leuten abgefangen wurde.


	3. Alles wird anders

Die Sonne ging gerade über Theed auf. Bail Organa trat zu seiner langjährigen Freundin Padmé Amidala hinüber, die sich mit Obi-Wan und ihren Kindern bereit machte das Skiff zu verlassen. Er sah Padmé die Erschöpfung an. Sie hatte schrecklich viel durchgemacht in den vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden, körperlich sowie seelisch und er sorgte sich um sie. Dass der Jedi Kenobi sie begleitete beruhigte den Senator Alderaans allerdings. Er würde gut auf sie aufpassen. Doch auch dem Jedi waren die letzten Stunden deutlich anzusehen.

Bail war froh, dass er das Schicksal der Beiden nicht teilen musste. Dass er keinen so engen Vertrauten verloren hatte. Für ihn gab es noch immer die Möglichkeit nachhause zu gehen, zu seiner geliebten Frau Breha. Padmé hatte ihren Ehemann verloren. Obi-Wan den Jedi-Orden und seinen vielleicht engsten Vertrauten. Einzig Yoda schien mit dem zurechtzukommen, was geschehen war. Alter und Erfahrung hatten den kleinen, grünen Jedi-Meister stark genug gemacht, den Untergang des Jedi-Ordens und damit auch den des Friedens der Galaxis zu akzeptieren und sich seinem Schicksal zu fügen.

Tief durchatmend blieb der Senator bei Padmé und Obi-Wan stehen, die jeweils eines der Babys in den Armen hielten. „Versprecht mir, dass Ihr auf Euch Acht gebt. Und wenn ich in irgendeiner Weise helfen kann, lasst es mich umgehend wissen. Auf Alderaan habt Ihr immer einen Freund und Verbündeten.“ Bail legte jeweils eine Hand auf die fast gänzlich verhüllten Köpfe der Zwillinge und lächelte dann ihre Mutter an.

„Es wird uns nichts geschehen. Auf Naboo werden wir sicher sein“, sagte Padmé und sah Obi-Wan für einen Moment an, als suche sie Bestätigung in seinem Blick. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Bail zu. „Grüßt Eure Frau von mir.“ Ihr Gegenüber nickte und verbeugte sich leicht. Das Skiff setzte auf dem Boden auf. Sie hatten Naboo erreicht. „Ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder.“

„Das hoffe ich auch“, erwiderte Bail und abermals lächelte er. Es war ein trauriges Lächeln, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie einander wiedersehen würden. Ihnen allen standen schwere Zeiten bevor. Zeiten in denen sie versuchen mussten, ihre Heimatwelten vor der Dunklen Macht zu schützen. Es gab nicht mehr viele Senatoren, die nicht von Palpatines Machtregime beherrscht wurden. Folglich fiel eine freie Welt nach der anderen unter die Kontrolle des sogenannten Imperators und dessen Handlanger.

„Wo werdet Ihr hingehen?“ Bails Frage richtete sich diesmal an Obi-Wan.

Der Jedi blickte von Bail zu Padmé und wieder zurück. „Wohin das Schicksal mich führt. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich mich wie Yoda einfach irgendwohin ins Exil begeben kann. Noch besteht Hoffnung, dass weitere Jedi überlebt haben.“ Obi-Wan seufzte. „Die Chancen sind gering, aber noch vorhanden. Geduld war noch nie meine Stärke.“ Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über seine müden Züge.

Bail nickte verstehend. „Gebt auf Euch Acht.“ Die Luke des Skiffs öffnete sich und gleißendes Sonnenlicht flutete den sonst eher düsteren Aufgang. Padmé nickte ihm nochmals zu, ehe sie hinaus in die Sonne schritt und nach vielen Wochen Abwesenheit ihren Heimatplaneten wieder betrat. Sie hatte die letzten Jahre fast ausschließlich auf Coruscant gelebt. Aus beruflichen sowie privaten Gründen. Und nun war sie mehr als froh ihre wundervolle Heimatwelt wiederzusehen.

„Möge die Macht mit Euch sein“, sagte Obi-Wan zum Abschied und folgte Padmé auf den Landeplatz hinaus. C-3PO und R2-D2 folgten den Beiden ebenfalls.

Für einen weiteren Moment verharrte Bail Organa, dann aktivierte er den Schalter neben der Luke, der diese wieder schloss. Ihr nächstes Ziel war das Dagobah System, in welches sich der Altmeister Yoda ins Exil zurückziehen wollte.

 

§§§

 

Scarlett stand am Eingang des Med-Centers und wollte gerade das Gebäude verlassen, als ihr auf dem großen Landeplatz die Sturmtruppen auffielen. Diese bezogen gerade Position und schienen jedes ankommende oder abfliegende Schiff zu untersuchen. Die Jagd auf die Jedi schien noch nicht vorüber zu sein. Wie erstarrt blieb die Padawan stehen und tastete nach ihrem Lichtschwert. Eine gewisse Beruhigung überkam sie, als es wie gewohnt an ihrem Gürtel hing. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie musste von hier weg. Irgendwie.

Bevor man sie entdecken konnte, zog sie sich zurück und fand sich schließlich in einem eher abgelegenen Teil des Med-Centers wieder. Hier gingen allerlei Angestellte ein und aus und wuselten geschäftig durch die Gänge. Niemand nahm Notiz von ihr. Und so gelang es ihr, sich in einem der Räume zu verstecken. Hier gab es diverse Container in denen offenbar Abfall gesammelt wurde. In einem der Container fand sie schmutzige Kleidung, befleckt mit Blut und allerlei anderen Flüssigkeiten, die sie lieber nicht identifizieren wollte.

Irgendjemand würde diese Container früher oder später holen und zur Reinigung bringen oder sonst wohin. Sie rechnete sich gute Chancen aus, in einem der Container unbemerkt das Med-Center verlassen zu können. Scarlett war sich sicher, dass die Sturmtruppen nicht ewig nur vor dem Med-Center wache stehen würden. Sie würden ihre Suche ausdehnen und früher oder später das Krankenhaus selbst durchsuchen. Und vielleicht nicht nur dieses, sondern alle. Offenbar wollte man verhindern, dass es auch nur einem Jedi gelang sich medizinisch versorgen zu lassen.

 

§§§

 

Die Wissenschaftlerin Jenna Zan Arbor ging unruhig in ihrem Labor auf und ab. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man sie warten ließ. Der Imperator hatte ihr gesagt, dass er da sein würde. Dass er alles tun würde, sie bei ihren Forschungen zu unterstützen. Doch er kam nicht und das machte sie ausgesprochen wütend. Schon vor mehr als einer Stunde hatte Darth Sidious hier sein wollen. Warum ließ er sie warten? Hatte er seine Meinung geändert?

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und der Sith-Lord kam mit wehendem Umhang und bis ins Gesicht hingezogener Kapuze in Begleitung eines schwarzen Ritters auf sie zu. Das Geräusch mechanischer Atmung erfüllte den Raum. „Das wurde auch Zeit!“, herrschte Jenna Zan Arbor ihn an. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Sie wusste, dass er sie nicht töten würde. Er brauchte ihre Hilfe und sie die seine.

„Wir wurden aufgehalten“, erklärte der Sith-Lord knapp und wandte sich flüchtig an seinen Begleiter. „Darf ich Euch meinen neuen Schüler Darth Vader vorstellen.“

Jenna Zan Arbor trat näher und begutachtete die hochgewachsene dunkle Gestalt. „Interessante Aufmachung.“ Sie musterte ihn einige gedehnte Sekunden. „Wer verbirgt sich darunter?“ Die Versuchung war groß, der Gestalt den Helm abzunehmen und nachzusehen.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache“, erklärte Darth Vader und wieder erklang sein mechanisches Atmen. „Ich interessiere mich für Eure Forschung.“ Es trat eine kurze Stille ein, dann fuhr Vader fort. „Mein Meister sagte mir, dass Ihr diejenige seid, die mir helfen kann.“

„Worum genau geht es?“ Jenna Zan Arbor straffte die Schultern. Langes, rotes Haar umrahmte ihr düster dreinblickendes Gesicht. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten den dunklen Lord neugierig an.

„Ich beabsichtige unsterblich zu werden“, sagte Vader und fühlte unweigerlich den Schmerz in seinem Innern, der mit Erinnerungen an Padmé verbunden war. Zwar hatte sein Meister Lord Sidious ihm gesagt, dass er seine Frau auf Mustafar getötet hätte, doch wollte er ihm nicht so recht glauben. Vader war sich sicher, dass er ihre Lebensenergie noch spüren konnte, als er seinen Zorn gegen Obi-Wan Kenobi gerichtet hatte. Sidious sollte ruhig glauben, dass Padmé tot sei. Vader wusste es besser. Er hatte eigene Pläne für die Zukunft. Und er würde das Spiel mitspielen, solange es nötig war, um seine eigenen Pläne zu verwirklichen. 

 

§§§

 

Ein heftiges Rütteln ließ Scarlett erwachen. Sie hatte versucht nicht einzuschlafen. Aber das lange Warten in der Dunkelheit des Containers und der Mangel an Sauerstoff hatten sie schließlich doch übermannt. Die Narbe unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels brannte wieder stärker, aber sie konzentrierte sich darauf, die Schmerzen durch sich hindurchfließen zu lassen.

Durch das Ruckeln des Containers wurde sie hin und her geschleudert. Sie wollte die Person, die den Container schob nur allzu gerne anschreien und ihr sagen, dass sie gefälligst vorsichtiger sein solle. Doch in ihrer Situation war das leider absolut unmöglich. Und so biss die Padawan ihre Zähne zusammen.

„Was ist da drin?“, hörte sie die gedämpfte, tiefe Stimme eines Mannes. Sie ging davon aus, dass ein Soldat der Sturmtruppen ihren Chauffeur angehalten hatte. Schnell vergrub sie sich noch tiefer unter all den stinkenden Kleidungsstücken.

„Das ist Dreckwäsche, die ich zur Reinigung bringe. Hier ist mein Auftrag“, erklang eine genervte Stimme, die ebenfalls einem Mann gehörte. „Ihr dürft gerne rein sehen. Ich hab nichts zu verbergen.“

 _Oh doch, das hast du allerdings!_ , dachte Scarlett und fühlte, wie ihr der Schweiß ausbrach. Nicht nur wegen des Sauerstoffmangels, der langsam ihr Bewusstsein benebelte, auch wegen der immensen Schmerzen und der Angst.

Ein klapperndes Geräusch erklang, dann kam frische Luft in den Container. Scarlett wusste, dass der Soldat tatsächlich nachsah. Sie versuchte nicht zu atmen und hoffte, dass sie vollständig unter all der Wäsche versteckt war.

„In Ordnung“, raunte die tiefe Stimme des Soldaten. „Ihr könnt passieren.“

„Besten Dank. Schönen Tag noch.“ Damit schlug ihr Retter, der nichts von seinem blinden Passagier wusste, den Deckel des Containers wieder zu und schob ihn weiter zu seinem Transporter.

Scarlett hatte keinen Schimmer, wie es von nun an weitergehen sollte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie sicher aus dem Med-Center gelangt war. Allerdings hatte sie keine Ahnung, was für eine Person ihr Retter war. Es war durchaus möglich, dass er sie verraten und ausliefern würde, sobald sie sich ihm offenbaren würde. Bis sie ihren Zielort erreicht hatten, musste Scarlett sich einen langfristigeren Plan ausdenken. Sie brauchte Ruhe und medizinische Versorgung. Andernfalls könnte sie noch immer ihrer Verletzung erliegen. Sie spürte, wie die Schmerzen stärker wurden und ihr Blut zu kochen begann. Ihre Infektion wurde schlimmer und die Medikamente, die sie von der Novizin Mara bekommen hatte, würden nur für höchstens zwei Tage reichen. Und vielleicht waren sie nicht stark genug dosiert.

Während Scarlett ihren Überlegungen nachging und versuchte einen Plan auszuhecken, hob das Transportschiff mit unbekanntem Zielort ab. Der Gestank der schmutzigen Wäsche ließ allmählich Übelkeit in ihr aufsteigen. Sie sehnte sich nach frischer Luft, etwas zu trinken und zu essen. Aber es konnte noch Stunden dauern, bis sie aus diesem Container herauskam.

Nach einiger Zeit, Scarlett hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie eingenickt war, wurde sie von einem Geräusch aufgeschreckt, das sich von den üblichen Umgebungsgeräuschen der vergangenen Zeit unterschied.

Sie hörte Schritte, dann ging ein Rütteln durch den Container und plötzlich wurde dieser mit einem Ruck aufgerissen. Das plötzliche grelle Licht ließ sie blinzeln und mit einem Mal starrte Scarlett in die Mündung eines Blasters, der genau zwischen ihre Augen gerichtet war.


	4. Richtung Nirgendwo

Ihr Gegenüber sah sie mit finsterer Miene an, den Blaster in sicherem Griff. Scarlett wusste, dass sie nicht schnell genug an ihr Lichtschwert kommen würde, um ihren Gegner zu entwaffnen. Ihre Verletzung würde sie in ihrer Bewegung bremsen und im Grunde wollte sie ihr Gegenüber auch nicht angreifen – nicht, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig wurde.

„Danke“, sagte Scarlett und verwirrte damit ihr Gegenüber. Der junge Mann sah sie weiterhin entschlossen an. Einzig ein kaum sichtbares Blinzeln seinerseits ließ Scarlett erkennen, dass es ihr gelungen war, ihn durcheinanderzubringen. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet.“

Er legte den Kopf schief und krauste die junge Stirn. Scarlett schätzte ihn auf höchstens Mitte Zwanzig. „Warum bist du auf der Flucht?“

Anstatt ihm zu antworten, stellte sie ihm eine Gegenfrage. „Ist das dein Transporter?“ Scarlett war bemüht sich ihren geschwächten Zustand nicht anmerken zu lassen, um ihm keinen weiteren Vorteil zu verschaffen, sollte sie doch gezwungen sein zu kämpfen.

„Kann sein“, antwortete er knapp und funkelte die Padawan aus grünen Augen an.

Für einen Augenblick sahen sie sich unbewegt in die Augen. „Wohin fliegst du?“ Scarlett wusste, dass sie ihr Glück ziemlich herausforderte. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr allerdings, dass ihr unfreiwilliger Retter kein böser Mensch war. Er versuchte nur sich zu schützen und legte ein gesundes Maß an Vorsicht an den Tag. Eine Reaktion, die in diesen Tagen mehr als nur verständlich war, wie sie aus eigener Erfahrung nur allzu schmerzhaft gelernt hatte. Etwas in seinen Augen weckte ein gewisses Vertrauen in ihr.

„Ich stelle hier die Fragen. Und wenn du nicht aus der Luftschleuse fliegen willst, sagst du mir jetzt zuerst was ich wissen will, ehe ich irgendwelche Fragen beantworte.“ Damit hatte er seinen Standpunkt klargemacht. Nicht, dass die Padawan irgendwas Anderes erwartet hätte, aber die Bestätigung barg dennoch eine gewisse Befriedigung.

„In Ordnung“, nickte Scarlett. „Ich sage dir, was du wissen willst. Aber es wäre höflicher, wenn du deine Waffe senken würdest.“ Für den Fall, dass er es nicht unlängst bemerkt hatte, machte sie lieber nicht auf ihre Verletzung aufmerksam. Ihre Verbindung zur Macht wurde schwächer, je weiter ihre Infektion voranschritt. Sie hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren.

Er zögerte einige Sekunden und musterte sie eingehend. Dann entschied er sich dazu, den Blaster zu senken. Zu Scarletts Überraschung reichte er ihr sogar eine Hand und half ihr aus dem Container. „Zunächst interessiert mich, wie du heißt.“

„Scarlett Aetanis“, stellte sie sich vor und ließ erst dann seine Hand los. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Leib und es misslang ihr kläglich sich nichts ansehen zu lassen.

„Ich bin Jarod Thy, Scarlett. Und dies“ er machte eine weiträumige Geste und zeigte damit auf das Schiff, „ist die _Sephya_.“ Sie verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln, das von ihren Schmerzen überschattet wurde. Jarod sah sie mit einem gewissen Mitgefühl an, als er ihr gezwungenes Lächeln bemerkte. „Du gehörst ins Med-Center.“

„Von dort komme ich. Aber da ist es nicht mehr sicher.“ Schwindel erfasste sie und trübte allmählich ihren Blick. Die Zeit im Container hatte ihren Zustand nicht gerade verbessert. „Sagst du mir wo du hinfliegst?“

„Wohin willst du denn?“, fragte er entgegen und deutete den schmalen Korridor entlang. „Da hinten ist der Aufenthaltsraum. Du solltest dich setzen und ausruhen.“

Nach ihrem Nicken ging er voran und führte sie in einen kleinen Raum, der gerade genug Platz für eine Kombüse, einen Tisch und einige Stühle bot. „Ich bin nur ein Lieferant. Im Augenblick ist mein Ziel die Reinigungsfirma 'Da Sera' im Unteren Viertel.“

Mit den Firmen auf Coruscant kannte sich Scarlett nicht besonders gut aus. Die Jedi hatten eine eigene Reinigungsabteilung gehabt. Im Grunde war der Jedi-Orden vollkommen autark gewesen. „Ich habe kein bestimmtes Ziel.“ Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie hingehen sollte. Im Med-Center hatte sie sich allerdings nicht sicher gefühlt, was auch berechtigt war, nachdem ein halbes Duzend Soldaten der Sturmtruppen vor der Einrichtung Posten bezogen hatten. „Ich musste nur unbemerkt aus dem Med-Center. Dass ich auf deinem Schiff gelandet bin, war reiner Zufall.“

„Verstehe“, sagte Jarod nickend. „Warum sucht man dich? Was hast du verbrochen?“

Ein sarkastisches Lachen verließ ihren Mund und jagte ihr eine erneute Welle brennenden Schmerzes durch den Unterleib. „Ich gehöre einfach nur der falschen Fraktion an.“

 

§§§

 

„Wir müssen ein Exempel statuieren“, ließ sich Darth Sidious vernehmen und drehte den Sessel so herum, dass sein Blick aus dem großen Panoramafenster auf Coruscant fiel. Hier hatte seine Herrschaft ihre Geburt erlebt. Aus diesem Fenster hatte er den Jedi-Meister Windu gestoßen, der ihm schon viel zu lange ein Dorn im Auge gewesen war.

Mechanisches Einatmen erklang. „Wie sieht Euer Plan aus, mein Imperator?“ Darth Vader stellte sich neben seinen Meister und folgte dessen Blick aus dem Fenster. Der Luftverkehr hatte deutlich abgenommen. Viele Bürger fürchteten das neue Regime und hatten den Kernplaneten verlassen.

„Ich dachte an eine öffentliche Exekution auserwählter Jedi.“ Dem Imperator war keine Gefühlsregung anzusehen. Seine Stimme klang sachlich, beinahe gleichgültig.

Wieder atmete Darth Vader ein. „Jenna Zan Arbor wird diesen Zug nicht schätzen. Sie hat deutlich gemacht, dass sie die Jedi für ihre Forschungen braucht.“ Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Und ich dachte wir seien uns einig, dass sie ihre Forschungen betreiben darf.“

Darth Sidious nickte, sah seinen Schüler jedoch weiterhin nicht an, während er mit ihm sprach. „Wir müssen nicht alle exekutieren. Wir haben beinahe ein Duzend Jedi gefangen genommen. Wir werden jene exekutieren, die für Arbors Forschungen am wenigsten Bedeutung haben“, erklärte er stoisch. Dann drehte er seinen Sessel und blickte Darth Vader neben sich an. „Ich spüre Zweifel in dir, mein Schüler.“

Darth Vader haderte einen Moment, dann sagte er bewusst auf die Festigkeit seiner Stimme achtend: „Unter den Gefangenen befindet sich ein Jedi-Meister, der offenkundig Interesse gezeigt hat auf unsere Seite zu wechseln.“

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er nicht versucht uns zu täuschen? Auch den Jedi liegt diese Fähigkeit. Wir sollten weiterhin vorsichtig sein und kein Risiko eingehen.“ Darth Sidious’ Blick richtete sich wieder auf die Skyline Coruscants. Er konnte spüren, dass sein Schüler sich über ihn ärgerte. Wohl, weil er noch immer sehr vorsichtig in seinen Handlungen war. Doch gerade Sidious’ Vorsicht und seine Geduld hatten ihn hierhergebracht. „Es gibt einen Weg, um herauszufinden ob dieser gewisse Jedi tatsächlich zur Dunklen Seite wechseln wird.“ Ungeduld ging von Darth Vader aus. Sein Schüler hatte noch viel zu lernen. „Folter“, sagte Darth Sidious schließlich und erhob sich aus seinem komfortablen Ledersessel, um seinen Schüler anzusehen, der ihn um fast einen Kopf überragte. Er blickte auf eine Stelle des schwarzen Helms hinter welcher er die Augen vermutete. „Du musst lernen, dich in Geduld zu üben. Ich spüre, dass du dich danach sehnst zu handeln.“ Mechanisches Einatmen erklang. „Du wirst die Exekution der auserwählten Jedi vollziehen. Das wird dich vielleicht für eine Weile befriedigen.“

„Ja, mein Meister“, sagte Vader und verbeugte sich leicht.

 

§§§

 

Padmé Amidala erreichte unerkannt die Residenz ihrer Familie. Obi-Wan Kenobi folgte ihr die wenigen Stufen zur Haustür hinauf und blickte sich nach allen Seiten um. „Ich halte es für einen Fehler, dass Ihr Eure Familie aufsucht.“

Padmé wollte gerade anklopfen und wandte sich stattdessen zu ihrem Jedi-Begleiter um. „Ich habe meine Familie seit vielen Monaten nicht gesehen, Obi-Wan. Ich muss mich verabschieden. Und ich weiß, dass sie mir helfen können, meinen Tod vorzutäuschen.“

„Je mehr Leute eingeweiht werden, desto höher ist das Risiko, dass man Euren Schwindel entdeckt und Euch findet.“ Er hatte gewusst, dass Padmé zeitweilig dickköpfig war. Er hielt ihre Entscheidung, sich auf Naboo zu verstecken, für einen Fehler und er wäre ein schlechter Beschützer, würde er sie nicht auf seine Bedenken hinweisen. Hier ging es nicht nur um sie, sondern auch um die Sicherheit ihrer Kinder.

Padmé dachte über seine Worte nach. Ihre Augen wanderten zu ihren Kindern, die beide schliefen, dann sah sie Obi-Wan an. „Wo sollen wir denn sonst hin? Ich kann mich nicht einfach irgendwo niederlassen und neu anfangen.“ Sie seufzte und bedachte abermals ihre Babys mit einem liebevollen Blick. Im Grunde wusste sie selbst nicht, warum sie unbedingt hierherkommen wollte. Naboo war ihr Zuhause. Hier war sie immer glücklich gewesen und nun wo sie vor der Tür ihres Elternhauses stand und Obi-Wan in die Augen sah, überkamen sie Zweifel. Ihr Herz hatte sie hierhergeführt, doch ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie ihre Entscheidung gründlich überdenken sollte.

Der Jedi seufzte kaum hörbar. Erneut scannte sein Blick die Umgebung. Er war nie ein paranoider Mensch gewesen, doch seit dem Massaker im Jedi-Tempel und seit Commander Cody auf Utapau das Feuer auf ihn eröffnet hatte, hatte sich das geändert. Er war von beinahe jedem, dem er je vertraut hatte, betrogen worden, inklusive Anakin. Er hatte seine Lektion gelernt und war nun vorsichtiger denn je.

Padmé wandte sich erneut der Tür zu und hob die Hand. Obi-Wan glaubte bereits, dass sie doch klopfen und um Einlass bei ihren Eltern bitten würde, allerdings sollte er sich täuschen. Ihre flache Hand strich beinahe zärtlich über das massive Holz und sie atmete tief durch. „Lebt wohl“, flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme, von ihrem alten Leben Abschied nehmend und sah dann Obi-Wan mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Wohin gehen wir?“


	5. Eine Frage des Vertrauens

Obi-Wan betrachtete den Säugling in seinem Arm nachdenklich, ehe er wieder Padmé in die Augen sah. Er hatte keine wirkliche Lösung. Was er brauchte war Zeit. Ruhe. Eine Meditation, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren und sich einen Plan auszudenken. Überstürztes Handeln würde sie nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Und sie konnten wahrlich nicht noch mehr Probleme gebrauchen. Fieberhaft überlegte er auf welchem Planeten sie sicher sein könnten. Wo sie Hilfe erwarten konnten. Und wie sie überhaupt dorthin gelangten. Es wäre so viel leichter sich zu verstecken, wären da nicht die Zwillinge, um die sie sich zusätzlich kümmern mussten.

„Obi-Wan?“ Er fokussierte seinen Blick und wurde sich erst jetzt bewusst, dass er Padmé offenbar mehrere Sekunden stumm angestarrt hatte, vollkommen in seinen Gedanken versunken. „Wohin sollen wir gehen?“, wiederholte sie anscheinend ihre Frage.

Der Jedi atmete hörbar aus. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

Padmés Schultern sackten herunter. „Eben seid Ihr Euch sicher gewesen, dass es ein Fehler war hierher zu kommen. Und nun habt Ihr mir keine bessere Lösung anzubieten?“ Sie machte keinen Hehl aus ihrer Enttäuschung. Dann sah sie den zermürbten Ausdruck in seinem Blick und bereute die Härte ihrer Worte. „Wir können nicht hier stehen bleiben und nichts tun. Die Stadt wird bald zum Leben erwachen.“ Noch schlief Naboo, doch das würde sich schon bald ändern. Die ersten Geschäftsleute würden ihre Läden aufsuchen, die ersten Boten ihre Lieferungen austragen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis man sie hier entdecken würde, auch wenn es noch sehr früh am Morgen war.

Plötzlich kam Padmé eine Idee und sie fragte sich, warum sie nicht schon eher darauf gekommen war. Ihre Familie wieder zu sehen war ihr wichtig gewesen. Sie verband Naboo mit ihrer Familie. Jedoch hatte sie hier auch Freunde. Viele wertvolle Freunde, die durchaus imstande waren ihnen zu helfen. „Ich weiß wo wir für eine Weile sicher sind“, sagte Padmé mit hoffnungsvollem Glitzern in den braunen Augen und Obi-Wan konnte ihr nur verwirrt folgen, als sie die Straße hinaufeilte, die sie nur wenige Minuten zuvor entlang gekommen waren.

 

§§§

 

Jarod rieb sich die müden Augen. Er hatte einen langen Tag hinter sich und wollte nichts weiter als seine Unterkunft aufsuchen. Allerdings konnte er das Mädchen nicht einfach aussetzen und sich selbst überlassen. Aus einem Grund, der ihm selbst nicht klar war, fühlte er sich für sie verantwortlich. Und das, obwohl er sie kaum kannte. Sie hatte den gesamten Nachmittag auf seinem Transporter verbracht und ihm erzählt was geschehen war. Als er versucht hatte sie aufzumuntern und ihr zu sagen, dass ihr Meister vielleicht ebenso wie sie selbst das Massaker überlebt haben könnte und nun auf der Suche nach ihr war, hatte sie nur den Kopf geschüttelt und beinahe begonnen zu weinen.

„Ich war viele Stunden bewusstlos, aber als ich erwachte, war da nichts. Ich konnte niemanden spüren“, erklärte Scarlett und wischte sich rasch die Tränen fort, die sich von ihren Wimpern lösten. Sie wurde wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie diese Schwäche zuließ. Jedi sollten nicht weinen. Sie sollte froh sein für jene, die zur Macht übergegangen waren. Doch wie konnte sie, wenn all ihre Freunde, ihr Meister und einfach alle anderen brutal abgeschlachtet worden waren? Warum war es ihr Schicksal zu überleben und diese Qualen zu erleiden?

Jarod musterte sie einen langen Moment. „Ich bin nie einem Jedi begegnet, habe aber stets nur Gutes von ihnen gehört. Was dieser Typ“, er suchte in seinem Gedächtnis nach dem Namen und erinnerte sich wieder, „Palpatine über das HoloNet verbreitet, hört sich allerdings nicht gut an. Er sagt, dass die Jedi die Republik verraten hätten und nun als Feinde gelten, die zur Strecke gebracht werden müssen.“

„Das hat er doch schon getan“, erwiderte Scarlett und schniefte. „Er hat doch bereits alle ermorden lassen. Sie sind in den Tempel eingefallen wie eine leibhaftige Heimsuchung und haben nicht mal die Jünglinge verschont!“ Erneut schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen, als sie wieder die toten Geschwister im Turbolift vor Augen hatte und die Kinder, die Heilpriesterin Oona versucht hatte zu schützen. „Welches Ungeheuer bringt Kinder um?“

Darauf wusste Jarod nichts zu antworten. Die Vorstellung allein war bereits erschütternd. „Hör zu“, sagte er sanft und legte seine Hand über den Tisch auf ihren Handrücken. Sie zuckte zusammen und blickte ihn wieder direkt an. „Ich muss nach Hause. Kann ich dich irgendwo absetzen?“ Seine letzte Lieferung für den Tag hatte er längst gemacht. Scarlett hatte sich einfach auf seinem Schiff versteckt gehalten, bis er zurückgekommen war und die Maschinen gestartet hatte.

Wortlos schüttelte Scarlett den Kopf. „Es muss doch einen Ort geben. Bekannte, Verwandte vielleicht? Irgendwen?“ Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf und er sah sie ratlos an. Das Konzept der Jedi war ihm gänzlich fremd. Er wusste nicht, dass potentielle Jedi schon in sehr jungen Jahren von ihren Heimatwelten geholt wurden, um im Tempel fernab ihrer Familien aufzuwachsen. Jarod rieb sich erneut die Augen und fuhr sich fahrig durch das wellige blonde Haar. „Na schön, hör zu. Für heute nehme ich dich mit. Ich bereue es vielleicht, aber ich kann dich nicht einfach rausschmeißen und deinem Schicksal überlassen.“ Diesmal nickte sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen und starrte hinab zu ihren Händen, die auf ihrem Schoß lagen. „Willst du nicht doch in ein Med-Center? Du bist so blass und …“

„Nein“, sagte sie schnell und sah wieder zu ihm auf. „Sie töten mich, wenn sie mich finden.“ Diese Möglichkeit kam ihr gar nicht so schlimm vor. Zumindest für einen allzu flüchtigen Moment. Es würde all ihre Probleme auf einmal lösen. Und der furchtbare Schmerz würde endlich nachlassen. Sie zog den Comlink aus einer Tasche an ihrem Gürtel. Keine der Leuchtdioden blinkte. Niemand hatte bisher auf ihren Ruf geantwortet. Vielleicht war das Gerät defekt? „Kennst du dich mit Technik aus?“, fragte sie Jarod und hielt ihm den Comlink entgegen.

„Ein bisschen“, sagte er schulterzuckend. „Zeig mal her.“ Er nahm das Gerät und holte sich einen feinen Hyperschraubenzieher, um es auseinanderzunehmen. „Warum legst du dich nicht hinten in die Koje.“ Der Autopilot war programmiert und es würde noch fast eine Stunde dauern, bis sie seine Unterkunft erreichen würden. Zögerlich stand Scarlett auf und hielt schützend ihre Hände über die Verwundung. Sie wünschte sich die Jedi-Heilerin herbei, die ihre Pein in wenigen Minuten beinahe gänzlich würde beseitigen können. „Einfach dem Gang folgen, die letzte Tür hinten rechts.“ Es war ein minimaler Schlafplatz, den Jarod sich hatte einrichten lassen, als sein Beruf ihn erstmals von Coruscant weg auf einen der anderen Planeten geführt hatte und er mehrere Tage unterwegs gewesen war. Sein Schiff war nicht für Langstreckenflüge entwickelt worden, doch mit einigen Modifikationen hatte er es seinen Bedürfnissen angepasst.

Scarlett ging halb vornübergebeugt den Gang entlang und verschwand schließlich aus Jarods Sicht. Er hoffte sehr, dass er seine Entscheidung nicht bereuen würde und dass sein Instinkt ihm keinen Streich spielte. Dieser machthungrige, zwielichtige Politiker hatte bei ihm nichts als Zweifel hinterlassen, dennoch musste er in Hinsicht auf Scarlett vorsichtig bleiben.

 

§§§

 

Unsicher stand Padmé am Eingang des eher bescheidenen Hauses, das am äußeren Rande Theeds stand. Obi-Wan blieb direkt hinter ihr und sie konnte seine wachsende Unruhe deutlich spüren, auch wenn sie ihn nicht ansah. Seine Atmung veränderte sich, wann immer er dazu neigte ungeduldig zu werden. Dann schwang die Tür ins Innere des Hauses und die halb verschlafene Frau ihnen gegenüber schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, die eben noch versucht hatten den Gürtel ihres Morgenrocks enger zu ziehen.

„M’Lady!“

„Dormé“, sagte Padmé und lächelte warm, als sie in das vertraute Gesicht ihrem ehemaligen Protegé blickte.

Sofort wurden Padmé und Obi-Wan ins Haus gebeten. Die Tür hinter ihnen fiel ins Schloss und Dormé zog die schweren dunklen Vorhänge zurück, um Licht hereinzulassen. „Wie geht es Euch, M’Lady? Meister Kenobi“, sagte sie und verneigte sich leicht vor den Beiden. „Nehmt Platz.“ Sie wies auf eine kleine Couchgarnitur und sah lächelnd die Babys in den Armen ihrer Gäste an. „Darf ich etwas zu Trinken und Essen bringen?“

„Nicht nötig“, sagte Padmé und wollte bereits zum Grund ihres Besuchs kommen, doch Obi-Wan räusperte sich und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Wir haben seit Stunden nichts gegessen oder getrunken. Eine Stärkung wäre wunderbar“, sagte er und warf Padmé einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. In dem Augenblick wurde Luke wach, der in Obi-Wans Armen lag und beinahe sofort begann zu quengeln. Offenbar war auch er hungrig. Dormé lächelte ein wenig gezwungen, war sie sich doch nicht ganz sicher in welchem Verhältnis Padmé, Obi-Wan und die Babys zueinanderstanden.

„Während Ihr Euch um den Säugling kümmert, werde ich Frühstück zubereiten“, sagte Dormé und verschwand auch schon durch einen Korridor in eins der angrenzenden Zimmer. Sie konnte hören, dass Padmé sich bei dem Jedi darüber beschwerte, dass er einem Frühstück nicht abgeneigt war. Die Stimmen drangen gedämpft zu ihr in die Küche und schon bald waren sie so leise, dass sie kein Wort mehr verstand.

„Verzeiht mir, Padmé. Aber ich habe seit beinahe zwei Tagen nichts gegessen. Und diese erste Gelegenheit möchte ich mir nicht nehmen lassen“, flüsterte Obi-Wan und reichte den Jungen seiner Mutter hinüber, während sie ihm ihre Tochter übergab. Vor sich hin grummelnd versuchte Padmé mit einer Hand ihr Kleid zu öffnen, dessen Knöpfe allerdings an ihrem Rücken angebracht waren. Sie hatte nicht bedacht, dass sie ihre Kinder fortan würde stillen müssen. „Lasst mich“, sagte Obi-Wan besänftigend und sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Während Ihr Luke füttert werde ich sehen, ob ich Dormé in der Küche helfen kann.“

Padmé nickte dankbar, als sie ihren Oberkörper freimachen konnte und sah dem Jedi nach, der Leia mitnahm. Etwas ratlos blickte sie ihren Sohn an, dann führte sie seinen Mund zu ihrer Brust und er begann instinktiv zu saugen. Was, sehr zu Padmés Entsetzen, alles andere als schmerzlos war. Ohne sich jedoch etwas anmerken zu lassen, obgleich sie mit ihrem Baby allein war, biss sie die Zähne zusammen und schloss die Augen.

„Was führt Euch hierher?“, fragte Dormé ohne Umschweife als Obi-Wan zu ihr in die Küche kam. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass er auf der Flucht war, nachdem was Palpatine über das HoloNet propagiert hatte. Doch seine Flucht erklärte keineswegs, warum Padmé ihn als Begleiter hatte.

Und so begann Obi-Wan von Mustafar zu erzählen, von Anakins Fall auf die Dunkle Seite, von der Geburt der Zwillinge und davon, dass Yoda ihnen geraten hatte Padmés Tod vorzutäuschen. Er erzählte Dormé einfach alles. Sie musste ein vollständiges Bild der Situation haben, wenn sie ihnen helfen sollte. Und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Padmé sich nicht in ihrem Protegé täuschte und diese wirklich imstande war ihnen zu helfen. Irgendwie …


	6. Der Hilferuf

Jarod rieb sich die brennenden Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war zu müde, um sich auf die Reparatur des Comlinks konzentrieren zu können. Das würde noch eine Weile warten müssen. Der Tag war lang und aus seiner Perspektive reichlich interessant gewesen.

Der Computer der _Sephya_ kündigte an, das gewünschte Ziel erreicht zu haben. Endlich, er war Zuhause. Seufzend stemmte sich er sich aus dem Stuhl, steckte den Comlink in die Hosentasche und machte sich Richtung Koje auf, um seinen Gast zu wecken. Er würde sie für diese eine Nacht mitnehmen. _Nur für eine Nacht_ , sagte er sich wiederholt. _Danach ist die Kleine auf sich gestellt._

Sie lag mit dem Rücken zur Tür, als er den winzigen Schlafraum betrat. Behutsam rüttelte er an ihrer Schulter, doch Scarlett regte sich nicht. „Hey, komm schon, wir sind da“, sagte er. „Steh auf, ich werde dich nicht tragen.“ Erneut rüttelte er ihre Schulter und drehte ihren Körper so herum, dass ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung gedreht war. Schweißperlen hatten sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet und verhießen nichts Gutes. Sie hatte schon vor einer Stunde nicht gesund ausgesehen. Er hätte darauf bestehen müssen sie in ein Med-Center zu bringen.

Während sich Schuldgefühle in ihm ausbreiteten, überlegte er krampfhaft, was er nun am besten tun sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie schwer ihre Verletzung war, aber er war sich sicher, dass er ihr dahingehend nicht helfen konnte. Seine medizinischen Kenntnisse genügten, um kleine Schnittverletzungen oder auch mal eine Platzwunde zu versorgen, aber was immer Scarlett fehlte, ging über sein bisschen ‚Fachkenntnis’ weit hinaus. Sein erster Impuls war das Schiff wieder zu starten und zum nächsten Med-Center zu fliegen, doch ihre Worte kamen ihm diesbezüglich wieder in den Sinn und er entschied sich dagegen.

„Das musste ausgerechnet mir passieren“, schimpfte er vor sich hin und hob die bewusstlose Padawan auf seine Arme. „Ich bringe dich jetzt erstmal rein.“ Ihr Kopf lehnte leblos an seiner Schulter, als er sich seitwärts durch die schmale Tür schob und zur Schiffsluke hinüberging.

„Licht!“, rief Jarod und sofort wurden die kleinen Räume, die er sein Eigen nannte, erhellt. Außer Atem gelangte er ins Schlafzimmer und ließ Scarlett dort sachte auf sein Bett nieder. Für einen Moment sah er sie nachdenklich an, dann löste er den Gürtel von ihrer Hüfte und legte ihn auf den Boden neben das Bett. So vorsichtig wie möglich schälte er die Frau vor sich aus ihren Gewändern und starrte die aufgerissene Wunde an ihrem Bauch an. „So eine Scheiße“, raunte er und legte ihr die Hand auf die Stirn. „Du dummes Ding hättest dir einen schlaueren Retter suchen sollen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich dir helfen kann.“

Ein weiterer Moment verging, in dem er Scarlett nur bekümmert ansah, dann fasste er einen Entschluss und suchte nach der Erste-Hilfe Box, die er im Badezimmer fand. So gut er konnte legte Jarod ihr einen Druckverband an und durchsuchte anschließend die wenigen Habseligkeiten, die Scarlett bei sich trug. Er fand Medikamente, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, um was es sich dabei handelte, daher versuchte er erst gar nicht sie ihr zu verabreichen. Der defekte Comlink kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Er musste versuchen ihn zu reparieren und die letzte Ruffrequenz aktivieren. Vielleicht hatte sie versucht mit einem Freund Kontakt aufzunehmen, einem Verwandten, irgendjemand von dem sie Hilfe erwarten konnte und der wusste, was zu tun war. Jarod fühlte sich mit der Situation vollkommen überfordert. Und so ignorierte er die eigene Müdigkeit und machte sich erneut an die Arbeit.

 

§§§

 

Jenna Zan Arbor funkelte die dunkle Gestalt vor sich wütend an. Wenn sie sich vor Darth Vader fürchtete, so ließ sie es sich keinen Augenblick anmerken. „Ihr könnt nicht so viele Jedi exekutieren, Lord Vader“, sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Ihr verlangt, dass ich herausfinde, wie Ihr unsterblich werden könnt. Doch bei allem Respekt, ohne Versuchsobjekte ist das ausgeschlossen.“

Vader hatte sich vier Jedi-Meister ausgesucht, die er in aller Öffentlichkeit hatte exekutieren wollen, um dem Wunsch seines Meisters zu entsprechen und nun stand er hier in einem der Keller-Labors dieser verrückten Wissenschaftlerin und diskutierte. Eine derart starrsinnige Person war ihm selten begegnet. „Für Eure Versuche bleiben noch immer genügend Jedi übrig und wir finden schließlich immer noch weitere, auf sämtlichen Planeten. Sie können nicht entkommen.“

Jenna lachte verächtlich. „Als ob Ihr alle Planeten gleichzeitig abriegeln und durchsuchen könntet. Selbst Euch, mein Lord, sind gewisse Grenzen gesetzt. Ihr haltet Euch für überlegen, doch das seid Ihr nicht.“

Als ihr die Härte ihrer Worte bewusst wurde, spürte sie eine unsichtbare Hand ihren Hals zudrücken und japste augenblicklich nach Luft. Darth Vader stand weit genug entfernt, so dass er die Macht nutzen musste, um sich zu beweisen. Er konnte den schwachen Widerstand ihrer Knochen fühlen, die er nur allzu gern gebrochen hätte wie dürres Geäst. Allerdings wusste Vader, dass diese Frau, so widerspenstig und arrogant sie auch sein mochte, seine einzige Möglichkeit war. Er brauchte sie noch, daher durfte er sie nicht töten, selbst wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand. „Nächstes Mal wählt Eure Worte mit mehr Bedacht. Ihr solltet nicht meinen Zorn heraufbeschwören“, grollte Vaders mechanische Stimme durch den Raum und Jenna gelang es gerade so zu nicken. Nur ungern ließ Vader von ihr ab und löste seinen Griff.

„Ich …“, krächzte Jenna und rieb sich den schmerzenden Hals. Sie würde tagelang nichts festes Essen können ohne Schmerzen zu haben, dessen war sie sich sicher. „Ich brauche die Mächtigsten.“

Vader dachte einen Moment über ihre Worte nach. Er wollte ihr nicht Recht geben. Wollte ihr nicht den einen Jedi überlassen, auf den er selbst es abgesehen hatte. Jenen Jedi, gegen den er schon lange einen Groll hegte und der es seiner Ansicht nach nicht verdient gehabt hatte in den Rat der Jedi aufgenommen worden zu sein. Es war nicht so, dass der Nautolaner ihm je etwas getan hatte. Aber er war ein Freund Obi-Wans und er wollte besonders jene zur Strecke bringen, die seinem ehemaligen Meister nahestanden. Gleichzeitig wäre die Exekution Kit Fistos eine wunderbare Gelegenheit, Obi-Wan aus seinem Versteck zu locken.

„Kit Fisto bleibt auf der Liste. Ansonsten steht es Euch frei zu wählen, welche Ihr behalten wollt“, erklärte Darth Vader und nahm Jennas Nicken zur Kenntnis. Sie rieb sich immer wieder den Hals. „Fangt am besten mit Soran an, die Macht ist stark in ihm.“

„Wir Ihr wünscht“, gab Jenna kleinlaut zu verstehen. Sie hätte ihre Untersuchungen gerne mit dem Nautolaner begonnen. Als ehemaliges Ratsmitglied war er der wertvollste Jedi, den sie derzeit gefangen hielten. Es war Verschwendung ausgerechnet ihn zu exekutieren. Aber Vader hatte seine Position deutlich gemacht und sie musste sich seinem Wunsch fügen. Als Vader endlich ihr Labor verließ, gab sie ihren wackeligen Knien nach und setzte sich erleichtert in den erst besten Stuhl.

 

§§§

 

Auf Theed hatte Padmé inzwischen ein wenig Schlaf gefunden und ihre Kinder bedenkenlos für einige Stunden in Dormés Obhut gegeben. Als sie erwachte, fand sie Obi-Wan und den ehemaligen Protegé im Wohnraum sitzend. Beide starrten gebannt auf den kleinen Monitor an der Wand auf dem das HoloNet verbreitet wurde. Padmé rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und setzte sich zu den beiden. Als sie fragen wollte, wo ihre Kinder seien, legte Obi-Wan sich den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und deutete zu dem Monitor. Padmé folgte seinem starren Blick und erschrak.

„… vier Jedi-Meister exekutiert.“ Padmé erkannte sofort Palpatines Stimme wieder und fröstelte. _Es gibt noch andere Überlebende!_ , schoss es ihr in den Sinn, doch sie schwieg und hörte weiterhin die Botschaft an. „Wir müssen ein Exempel statuieren, meine geehrten Mitbürger. Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass die Jedi uns den Frieden nicht wieder nehmen werden, den wir uns mit so schweren Opfern hart erkämpft haben. Wir werden sie zwingen sich zu stellen und vor Gericht bringen. Sie müssen Verantwortung für ihre Verbrechen übernehmen und die Konsequenzen tragen.“

Hinter Palpatine tauchte eine Gestalt auf, die sofort Padmés Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Sie hörte nicht länger den Lügen zu. Sie wusste, dass es unmöglich war. Obi-Wan hatte ihr gesagt, dass er Anakin auf Mustafar getötet hatte. Und doch spürte sie, dass sich hinter der schwarzen Rüstung der gesichtslosen Gestalt Anakin verbarg. Ihr gefror das Blut in den Adern, als sie an den Hass in seinen Augen zurückdachte, als er ihr vorgeworfen hatte Obi-Wan mitgebracht zu haben, damit er ihn würde töten können. Instinktiv fasste sie sich wieder an den Hals und erinnerte sich an den Schmerz. Nicht so sehr an den Schmerz, der von ihrem Hals ausging, sondern an den Schmerz, als er ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte. Binnen einer Sekunde hatte Anakin sich von dem Mann den sie liebte, in den Mann verwandelt, vor dem sie sich fürchtete. „Das ist doch nicht möglich …“, hauchte sie fassungslos und errang damit die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen beiden.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Obi-Wan sofort und sah sie besorgt an.

Padmé konnte den Blick nicht vom Monitor abwenden. „Das ist …“

„Darth Vader“, vollendete Dormé den Satz, als Padmé es nicht aussprechen konnte. „Palpatine hat ihn schon gestern als seine rechte Hand vorgestellt.“

Obi-Wans Blick flog zurück auf den Monitor. „Ich habe ihn sterben sehen. Ich war da, als er …“ Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er wieder, wie Anakin in Flammen aufging und in Agonie schrie. Er roch sogar wieder das verbrannte Fleisch seines ehemaligen Waffenbruders. „Er kann unmöglich Darth Vader sein. Das ist unmöglich.“

Dormé deaktivierte den Monitor und sah die beiden an. „Wollt Ihr damit sagen, dass Darth Vader …“

„… Anakin ist“, schloss Padmé und sah hilfesuchend zu Obi-Wan, der ihre Hände in seine nahm und leicht drückte. „Er darf die Kinder nicht finden. Wenn er die Kinder findet …“ Padmé stand ruckartig auf und ging nervös um den kleinen Couchtisch herum. „Wo sind sie? Wo sind meine Kinder?“ Panik lag in ihrer Stimme und stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Sie schlafen im Gästezimmer“, sagte Dormé und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Wir müssen hier weg. Wenn Anakin noch lebt, wird er hier zuerst nach mir suchen. Er wird mich töten und seine Kinder mitnehmen und …“

Obi-Wan war mit zwei großen Schritten bei ihr und hielt sie an den Oberarmen fest. Zunächst versuchte sie sich loszureißen, doch dann fiel sie ihm geradewegs in die Arme und begann zu weinen. „Er wird Euch nicht finden. Das lasse ich nicht zu, Padmé.“

Dormé stand ein wenig deplaziert inmitten ihres Wohnzimmers und sah die beiden an. Sie war sich der innigen Bindung der beiden bislang nicht bewusst gewesen. Als sie noch Amidalas Protegé gewesen war, hatte diese stets fast ausschließlich von Anakin gesprochen.

Obi-Wan legte zögerlich seine Arme um Padmé, die sich an ihn klammerte, wie eine Ertrinkende an einen Rettungsring. „Ich werde nicht von Eurer Seite weichen, Padmé. Wenn er Hand an Euch oder die Kinder legen will, muss er an mir vorbei und das wird ihm nicht gelingen. Ich habe ihn schon einmal besiegt. Bitte, beruhigt Euch“, flüsterte er ihr ins Haar und streichelte ein wenig unbeholfen ihren Rücken. „Er wird Euch nicht finden.“

Ein schrilles Zirpen ließ die Drei erschrecken und sich ratlos ansehen. Padmé entfernte sich ein Stück von Obi-Wan und dieser griff in die Tasche an seinem Gürtel. Dort zog er den Comlink hervor, der wild blinkte. Wer um alles in der weiten Galaxis nahm Kontakt zu ihm auf? Im nächsten Moment aktivierte der Jedi den Comlink und die holografische Darstellung eines jungen Mannes flackerte auf.

„Hallo“, sagte der junge Mann, nach einigem Zögern. Offenbar war ihm nichts Geistreicheres eingefallen. An der Kleidung erkannte Obi-Wan sofort, dass er kein Jedi war, nicht mal ein Padawan. Irgendwie jedoch hatte er die geheime Notruffrequenz herausgefunden und aktiviert.

„Wer seid Ihr?“, verlangte Obi-Wan zu erfahren.

„Das wollte ich Euch fragen.“ Jarod veränderte die Haltung mehrere Male, was seine Unruhe untermalte.

„Woher habt Ihr den Comlink? Wer hat Euch die Frequenz verraten?“, fragte Obi-Wan weiter. Er dachte nicht daran seine Identität zu verraten. Padmé und Dormé standen hinter der holografischen Darstellung Jarods, so dass er sie nicht sehen konnte.

„Bei mir befindet sich ein Mädchen, das behauptet ein Padawan zu sein. Sie ist schwer verletzt und inzwischen bewusstlos. Sie hatte den Comlink bei sich. Ich wollte sie in ein Med-Center bringen, doch sie sagte mir, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, dass sie dort nicht sicher wäre. Könnt Ihr mir helfen?“

Obi-Wan rieb sich den Bart. „Wie kommt Ihr zu der Annahme, dass ich dem Mädchen helfen kann?“ Vorerst würde er geheim halten, dass er ein Jedi war und mehr als gewillt der Padawan zu helfen.

„Wenn Ihr es nicht könnt, muss ich sie in ein Med-Center bringen. Sie stirbt sonst in meinem Apartment und das kann ich nicht zulassen. Seid ihr ein Verwandter oder Freund?“

„Wie ist der Name des Mädchens?“

„Scarlett Aetanis. Sie ist etwa siebzehn, vielleicht auch etwas älter.“

„Ich kenne sie nicht, aber sie gehört zu den Jedi. Dadurch bin ich für sie verantwortlich. Wo seid Ihr und wann kann ich Euch treffen?“ Obi-Wan registrierte, dass Padmé protestieren wollte, doch er ignorierte sie.

„Ich bin auf Coruscant. Die genaue Adresse werde ich Euch nicht übermitteln. Wir werden uns irgendwo anders treffen. Erst wenn ich sicher sein kann, dass Ihr tatsächlich ein Jedi seid, werde ich Euch Scarlett übergeben.“ Obi-Wan erhielt gleich darauf Koordinaten auf Coruscant, die ihm bekannt waren. Er war schon einmal in der Nähe gewesen. „Kommt dahin. Morgenfrüh.“ Damit wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen und die Darstellung erlosch.

„Das könnte eine Falle sein, Obi-Wan“, sagte Padmé sofort.

„Ja, das ist denkbar. Aber vielleicht ist es auch keine Falle und ich bin die einzige Möglichkeit für dieses Mädchen. Ich muss dorthin.“ Der Jedi steckte den Comlink wieder ein und sah abwechselnd in vorwurfsvolle Gesichter. „Ich habe geschworen Euch zu schützen, Padmé und das werde ich auch.“

„Das geht nur, wenn ich Euch begleite. Ihr habt versprochen an meiner Seite zu bleiben.“

Obi-Wan nickte und sah dann Dormé an. „Könnt Ihr vorerst auf die Kinder aufpassen, ohne ihre Identität zu verraten?“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Dormé legte Padmé eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sorgt Euch nicht, M’Lady. Ich habe Erfahrung mit Babys. Ich kann mich eine zeitlang um Eure Kinder kümmern. Geht und rettet das Mädchen. Niemand wird Eure Kinder bei mir vermuten.“

„Dann lasst uns gleich aufbrechen“, sagte Obi-Wan und Padmé folgte ihm zur Tür. Auf halbem Weg kehrte sie jedoch um und verschwand für einige Sekunden, die Obi-Wan in dem Augenblick wie eine kleine Ewigkeit erschienen, in einem der angrenzenden Zimmer. Dann kam sie wieder und wischte sich ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ein letztes Mal sah sie zu Dormé hinüber, die ihr zuversichtlich entgegenblickte und folgte dem Jedi, der wartend in der offenen Tür stand, schließlich hinaus auf die Straße.


	7. Gegen die Zeit

Vaders Schritte hinterließen ein dumpfes Pochen, das von den Wänden widerhallte, wann immer er einen Stiefel aufsetzte. Allmählich gewöhnte er sich an die Schwere seines Anzugs. Doch woran er sich niemals gewöhnen konnte, dessen war er sich absolut sicher, war das neue ‚Gesicht’ im Spiegel.

Die ganz alltäglichen Dinge wie Köperhygiene, schlafen, essen und trinken fielen ihm unsagbar schwer. Jedoch konnte auch Palpatine ihm bei diesen Unannehmlichkeiten nicht helfen. Ebenso wenig fühlte sich Vader imstande gewisse Begierden, um nicht zu sagen Sehnsüchte, vollständig aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Die leidenschaftlichen Nächte mit Padmé gehörten fortan jedoch der Vergangenheit an. Einzig die Arbeit, das Foltern der gefangenen Jedi, die Exekutionen und die Aussicht auf Unsterblichkeit, lenkten seine Gedanken ab.

Jenna Zan Arbor hatte sich ihm gegenüber nicht mehr so respektlos verhalten wie tags zuvor, als sie in einem der Wissenschaftslabors ihren kleinen Disput hatten, und dafür war Vader dankbar. Nicht, dass ihm diese Frau irgendetwas bedeutete – er würde ihren dürren Hals nur zu gern wie ein Streichholz umknicken und sie für immer zum Schweigen bringen – aber er durfte ihr gegenüber nicht feindselig sein. Er brauchte sie, ihre Fähigkeiten, ihren Ehrgeiz.

Palpatine glaubte nicht wirklich an die Fähigkeiten der Wissenschaftlerin. Sie war nur Mittel zum Zweck für ihn, um Zeit zu schinden. Palpatine würde ihm niemals verraten wie er unsterblich werden konnte. Mit jedem Tag, den er länger in dessen Gegenwart verbrachte, verstärkte sich seine Vermutung dahingehend. Palpatine selbst hatte einst seinen Mentor ermordet, nachdem dieser dumm genug gewesen war, all seine Geheimnisse an seinen Schüler weiterzugeben. Und Palpatine wiederum war clever genug, nicht denselben Fehler zu begehen. Er brauchte Vader als Handlanger, als den ‚schwarzen Mann’, den er vorschicken konnte und den jeder fürchtete.

Nur aus diesem Grund würde Vader in weniger als zwanzig Stunden die Exekutionen einiger Jedi durchführen, die für Jenna Zan Arbor weitestgehend nutzlos waren. Sie waren Bauern in einem Schachspiel und wurden für ein höheres Ziel geopfert. Vader hoffte auf diese Weise einen ganz bestimmten Jedi aus dem Versteck locken zu können. Seinen ehemaligen Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi. Denn er war sich mehr als sicher, dass dieser noch lebte – irgendwo. Er hatte sämtliche Truppenführer gefragt, ob sie bei der Säuberung der Planeten irgendwo auf Obi-Wan gestoßen waren oder auf Yoda. Allem Anschein nach waren sie beide erfolgreich geflohen und versteckten sich nun irgendwo feige, während die Suche nach überlebenden Jedi weiterging. Vader hatte lange genug unter ihnen gelebt um zu wissen, dass sie Überlebenskünstler waren, jeder einzelne von ihnen. Den Tempel zu säubern war keine Kunst gewesen. Sämtliche Meister waren auf den diversen Planeten verteilt gewesen und der Order 66 zum Opfer gefallen. Oder zumindest der größte Teil von ihnen.

Kit Fisto, nur knapp dem Tod entkommen, war zunächst von Jenna Zan Arbor und deren Assistenten zusammengeflickt und schließlich in eine Zelle gesteckt worden. Eben so Meister Soran, der die Zelle mit Fisto teilte. Vader wusste noch nicht so recht, was er von Soran halten sollte. Der Jedi hatte versucht an Vaders Vernunft zu appellieren, hatte Dinge gesagt und Anspielungen gemacht, die eine List sein konnten. Zurzeit durfte Vader niemandem trauen.

Fisto allerdings würde für Jenna Zan Arbor ein wertvolles Versuchsobjekt abgeben. Inzwischen sah er die Argumente der Wissenschaftlerin ein, zu welcher er in diesem Augenblick unterwegs war. Sie hatte ihn gebeten zu kommen, da sie irgendwelche Fragen an ihn hatte und so hatte Vader sich bei Palpatine entschuldigt und das Büro im Senatsgebäude verlassen.

 

§§§

 

„Könntet Ihr bitte aufhören hin und her zu gehen, M’Lady?“ Obi-Wan wandte sich von der Steuerkonsole um und sah Padmé durchdringend an. Seit geraumer Zeit ging sie wie ein gefangenes Tier im Käfig hinter ihm auf und ab. Und langsam aber sicher ging sie ihm damit auf die Nerven.

Padmé ließ sich neben ihn in den Co-Pilotensitz fallen. „Denkt Ihr, Luke und Leia sind sicher bei Dormé? Ich fühle mich nicht gut bei dem Gedanken, nicht bei ihnen zu sein. Sie fehlen mir. Sie …“

„Padmé“, sagte Obi-Wan diesmal deutlich sanfter und nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine eigenen, „Dormé wird sich gut um Eure Zwillinge kümmern. Sie hat Erfahrung mit Kindern, wenn auch nicht mit eigenen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihr Leben geben würde, um die Sicherheit Eurer Kinder zu gewährleisten, so wie sie jederzeit für Euch sterben würde ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern. Ihr habt Euch stets mit Menschen umgeben, die Euch verehrten und alles für Euch getan hätten.“ Obi-Wan konnte an ihrem Blick sehen, dass seine Worte sie beruhigten, aber noch nicht gänzlich überzeugten. „Ich weiß, Euer Vertrauen in andere Menschen ist erschüttert worden, aber Ihr dürft deshalb nicht aufhören zu vertrauen. In diesem Krieg haben wir alle den einen oder anderen Vertrauensmissbrauch erlebt. Ich ebenso wie Ihr, Padmé. Anakin hat uns beide getäuscht und verletzt.“

„Aber wer sagt mir, dass Dormé noch die Selbe ist wie vor einigen Jahren? Sie könnte sich geändert haben. Ich habe Anakin vertraut, ich habe Palpatine vertraut. Und wo hat es mich hingeführt?“

„Vertraut Ihr _mir_?“

Padmé sah verwirrt in seine blauen Augen. „Das ist etwas ganz Anderes. Ihr seid …“ Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten, doch ehe sie fündig werden konnte unterbrach Obi-Wan sie.

„Warum ist das etwas Anderes? Und was macht Euch so sicher, dass Ihr mir mehr vertrauen könnt als Dormé? Oder anders gefragt; weshalb denkt Ihr Dormé nicht vertrauen zu können?“

Sie wusste darauf keine Antwort. Zerknirscht blickte sie aus der Frontscheibe und ins schwarze Nichts des Alls. In der Reflexion des Glases konnte sie sehen, dass Obi-Wan sie noch immer anblickte. Er wollte eine Antwort. Eine Antwort, die sie ihm nicht geben konnte.

„Habt Ihr ein ungutes Gefühl? Sollen wir umkehren?“, fragte Obi-Wan.

Padmé schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann wandte sie sich ihm wieder zu. „Nein. Das könnte den Tod für die Padawan bedeuten. Wir sind bald auf Coruscant.“ Sie seufzte schwer. Wie konnte er ihr Vertrauen in ihn hinterfragen, nach allem was sie durchgestanden hatten?

„Ihr habt viel durchgemacht, Padmé. Und es ist nur natürlich, dass Ihr Euch um Eure Kinder sorgt. Jedoch war Dormé die Person, an die Ihr Euch als erstes erinnert habt, als Ihr überlegtet wo wir sicher wären. Und dies allein zeigt doch schon, dass sie Euch viel bedeutet und dass Ihr niemals schlecht von ihr gedacht habt. Während Ihr dort geschlafen habt, konnte ich mich ein wenig mit ihr unterhalten. Und mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass Eure Kinder höchstens bei Bail Organa noch sicherer wären. Für den Moment jedoch sind sie bei Dormé gut aufgehoben. Ihr hattet einige Jahre keinen Kontakt zu ihr und niemand wird vermuten, dass Ihr bei ihr wart. Noch dazu weiß niemand, dass Ihr überhaupt noch lebt.“

„Meine Familie wird bald Fragen stellen. Was soll ich ihnen dann sagen?“ Padmé sah ihn traurig an.

„Sie haben Euch länger nicht gesehen. Dabei sollte es bleiben. Es ist besser, wenn nur wenige Leute eingeweiht werden. Ich werde, sobald die Padawan in Sicherheit ist, Eure Familie von Eurem Tod benachrichtigen.“

„Und was dann? Wie geht es dann weiter?“ Ihr schossen Tränen in die Augen bei dem Gedanken, dass ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester sie bald für tot hielten, sie ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagen durfte und sie niemals wiedersehen würde.

„Daran arbeite ich noch“, sagte Obi-Wan und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Ich werde jedenfalls nicht von Eurer Seite weichen.“

Padmé nickte und versank für einige Zeit in ihrer Gedankenwelt. Dann wandte sie sich unvermittelt wieder an Obi-Wan und sah ihn ernst an. „Ich kann Euch sagen, warum ich niemals an Eurer Loyalität Zweifel hatte oder haben werde.“ Er ließ das Cockpit außer Acht und drehte sich ihr neugierig zu. „Seit meinem vierzehnten Lebensjahr seid Ihr neben meiner Familie eine Konstante in meinem Leben. Eine der wenigen Konstanten.“ Sie hielt einen Moment inne und überlegte, ob sie es ihm sagen sollte oder nicht. Doch dann fand sie, dass es keinen Grund gab, es ihm zu verheimlichen. „Vor einigen Wochen, ehe alles eskalierte und alles zerbrach, für das ich so hart gekämpft habe, suchten einige Senatoren, darunter Bail Organa und ich selbst, nach einer Person, der wir bedingungslos trauen konnten. Wir bemerkten, dass Palpatine eine Richtung einschlug, die wir nicht guthießen und fanden endlich den Mut gegen ihn vorzugehen. Wir brauchten jemanden außerhalb des Senats, der uns helfen würde die unlauteren Absichten Palpatines offen zu legen und ihn vor dem Senat bloßzustellen. Ich dachte dabei sofort an die Jedi.“ Obi-Wan nickte nur. Es wäre logisch gewesen mit diesen Befürchtungen zu einem Vertrauten zu gehen. Zu Anakin, da er ihr Ehemann war oder zu Yoda, dem weisesten aller Jedi. „Euer Name kam mir dabei als einziger in den Sinn.“

Obi-Wan sah die Frau vor sich sprachlos an. Dass sie ihn als zweiten oder dritten Ansprechpartner in Erwägung gezogen hätte, hätte Sinn ergeben. Dass sie aber noch vor Anakin an ihn dachte, bewies vielleicht, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon gewisse Bedenken gegenüber ihrem eigenen Ehemann gehabt hatte und eventuell nur noch nicht bereit dazu war, dies gegenüber sich selbst einzugestehen. Obi-Wan fiel darauf nichts ein, außer „Euer Vertrauen ehrt mich“ zu sagen.

 

§§§

 

Den restlichen Flug nach Coruscant verbrachten Obi-Wan und Padmé weitestgehend schweigend. Padmé war sich nicht sicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, Obi-Wan gegenüber so offen zu sein. Nicht, weil sie sich ihm gegenüber zu öffnen begann, sondern weil er durch diese Sache verwirrt schien. Sie hatte Stunden damit zugebracht darüber nachzudenken, warum Obi-Wan ihr als erster und einziger in den Sinn gekommen war und nicht etwa Anakin, aber ihre Überlegungen waren ohne Ergebnis geblieben.

„Da sind wir“, sagte Obi-Wan und gab einen entsprechenden Anflugvektor in den Bordcomputer ein, so dass ihr Skiff beim Eintritt in die Atmosphäre nicht verglühen würde.

Der Kernplanet Coruscant schwoll im Takt von Sekundenbruchteilen vor ihren Augen an. Was zunächst ein kleiner Punkt aus dem Frontfenster gewesen war, erfüllte bereits die gesamte Sicht. Die ersten Lichter und Häuser wurden sichtbar, das Skiff begann zu vibrieren und leises Summen erfüllte das kleine Cockpit.

Obi-Wan bemerkte, dass Padmés Atmung sich veränderte. Sie holte schneller und tiefer Luft als sonst. Sie war aufgeregt. Und er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Vermutlich war Anakin ebenfalls irgendwo hier auf dem Planeten. Nein, Darth Vader war hier. Irgendwo, wohl in der Nähe Palpatines. Als Jedi konnte Obi-Wan mit der Situation umgehen. Zwar spürte auch er eine gewisse Unruhe, ließ sie sich jedoch zu keiner Zeit anmerken.

„Keine Sorge“, sagte er und sah Padmé flüchtig an, „wir sind weit weg vom Senatsviertel. Hierher verirrt sich die High Society von Coruscant nicht.“ Padmé nickte stumm und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, auf das der Jedi jedoch nicht hereinfiel. Nichtsdestotrotz nahm er seinen Comlink und aktivierte ihn. Es dauerte nicht lange, da erschien die holografische Darstellung des jungen Mannes, in dessen Obhut sich die Padawan befand. „Wir sind auf Coruscant und erreichen den vereinbarten Treffpunkt in weniger als zwanzig Minuten.“

„Ich werde da sein“, bestätigte Jarod. „Aber ich übergebe Euch das Mädchen erst, wenn ich sicher sein kann, dass Ihr ein Jedi seid und sie bei Euch in Sicherheit sein wird.“ Zwar versuchte Jarod bestimmt zu klingen, doch es gelang ihm nur mäßig. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es richtig gewesen war den Comlink überhaupt zu reparieren. Vielleicht hätte er Scarlett doch lieber in ein Med-Center bringen sollen.

Der Blick des Piloten schweifte zu dem Körper, der reglos auf seinem Bett lag, dann wandte er sich wieder an die blau flirrende Gestalt vor sich. „Seid pünktlich. Scarlett geht es nicht besonders. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Wenn Ihr mit mir spielt und nicht der seid, für den Ihr euch ausgebt, wird sie sterben.“

Damit beendete Jarod den Kontakt und deaktivierte den Comlink, um ihn sicher in der Tasche seiner Hose zu verstauen. Anschließend schickte er ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, hob Scarlett auf seine Arme und trug sie zurück auf die _Sephya_. Er hatte nicht übertrieben, was seine Befürchtungen anging. Scarlett hatte hohes Fieber und ihr Puls wurde immer schwächer. Er hatte nur diese eine Möglichkeit sie zu retten. Andernfalls würde er nichts weiter tun können, als sie ihm Arm zu halten, während sie starb. Von jetzt an zählte jede Minute.


	8. Helden

_„Helden werden gemacht, nicht geboren.“_

 

„Ich halte es für besser, wenn Ihr beim Skiff wartet, Padmé.“ Obi-Wan drehte sich in der offenen Luke nach ihr um und blieb stehen, so dass sie beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen wäre.

„Auf keinen Fall.“ Sie war doch kein zartes Pflänzchen, das man schützen musste. Obi-Wan wusste, dass sie eine fähige Kämpferin war – wenn auch ein wenig aus der Übung seit sie von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte.

Obi-Wan legte ihr die Hände auf ihre zierlichen Schultern. „Es wäre sicherer für Euch.“

„Ja und bequemer, aber ich habe mich die letzten Monate genug geschont und tatenlos zugesehen, während geschätzte Bekannte und jahrelange Freunde täglich ihr Leben riskierten. Lasst mich mitkommen. Ich kann nicht tatenlos hier herum sitzen.“

Padmé blickte ihn fest aus ihren warmen braunen Augen an, so dass er ihr den Wunsch unmöglich abschlagen konnte. Er hoffte nur, er brächte sie dadurch nicht in unnötige Gefahr, jetzt da sie Mutter war. „In Ordnung“, gab er sich schließlich einverstanden und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie sich mit einem Blaster bewaffnete. „Wo habt ihr den her?“

Da das Skiff Dormé gehörte und sie ihre ehemalige Protegé kannte, wusste sie, dass diese immer einen Blaster unter dem Cockpit versteckte. „Spielt das eine Rolle?“

Obi-Wan schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und deutete Richtung Ausstiegsluke. „Lasst uns gehen.“

 

§§§

 

Jarod ging nervös vor seinem Transportschiff auf und ab, wobei er sich immer wieder umsah. Als er zwei Personen auf sich zukommen sah, deren Gesichter hinter Kapuzen verborgen waren, bekam er eine regelrechte Gänsehaut. Was, wenn das keine Jedi waren, sondern die Sith? Wie sollte er sie unterscheiden? Was, wenn seine Entscheidung falsch gewesen war und er mit dem Comruf das Schicksal des Mädchens besiegelt hatte?

Er blieb abrupt stehen und gab sich gefasster, als er sich tatsächlich fühlte. Sein Herz raste unwillkürlich in seiner Brust. Hastig zog er den Blaster, den er sich zum eigenen Schutz besorgt hatte. Er wusste, dass er kein guter Schütze war, aber die Personen, die auf ihn zuhielten, konnten es nicht ahnen. Er musste ihnen nur Selbstsicherheit vorgaukeln.

Als er das Zittern seiner rechten Hand bemerkte, fluchte Jarod innerlich und legte auch die linke an den Blaster. „Keinen Schritt weiter, ehe Ihr mir nicht Eure Identität verraten habt.“

Die größere der beiden Personen hob beschwichtigend eine Hand, sah sich flüchtig um und warf dann die Kapuze zurück. Jarod atmete erleichtert aus, als er das Gesicht des Mannes erkannte, mit dem er kommuniziert hatte.

„Ganz ruhig“, bat der Jedi und bedeutete seiner Begleitung an, hinter ihm zu bleiben.

„Wer ist das?“, verlangte Jarod zu erfahren und deutete mit dem Blaster auf die andere Person.

Auch diese warf ihre Kapuze zurück und Jarod erkannte ihr Gesicht. Er hatte sie oft in den Medien gesehen. „Senatorin Amidala.“

Diese lächelte freundlich und nickte. „Ihr habt von uns nichts zu befürchten.“

Sie war eine Politikerin. Jarod mochte Politiker nicht besonders. Er hatte an sich nicht viel am Hut mit Politik. Seit Kanzler Palpatine an der Macht war, war die Demokratie ohnehin zum Teufel. Aber das alles spielte jetzt keine Rolle. Er schüttelte diese unnützen Gedanken fort und konzentrierte sich auf sein Anliegen. „Könnt Ihr dem Mädchen helfen?“

„Wo ist sie?“, erkundigte sich der Jedi und kam mit leicht erhobenen Händen weiter auf ihn zu.

„In meinem Transporter.“ Jarod machte zwei Schritte beiseite und ließ den Blaster ein wenig sinken. Ganz wegstecken wollte er ihn zur Sicherheit nicht, aber er wollte auch nicht mehr bedrohlich wirken. Es war ohnehin lächerlich anzunehmen, er könne einem Jedi etwas entgegensetzen.

„Gestattet Ihr, dass wir nach ihr sehen?“ Der Jedi blieb vor der offenen Luke stehen und sah Jarod direkt in die Augen.

„Sonst könnt Ihr ihr schließlich nicht helfen, nicht wahr?“ Sarkasmus war vielleicht nicht die beste Reaktion auf die Höflichkeit des Jedi, aber Jarod hatte furchtbare Angst und versuchte diese zu überspielen. Er war ein einfacher Mann und noch nicht mal ein guter Geschäftsmann. Er hatte einen einfachen Job und ein langweiliges Leben. Zumindest war das bisher so gewesen. Bis dieses dumme Mädchen gemeint hatte, sich ausgerechnet in seinem Transporter verstecken zu müssen.

Der Jedi und die Senatorin schritten an Jarod vorbei und betraten nacheinander die _Sephya_.

 

§§§

 

Obi-Wan ließ sich zu der winzigen Schlafkoje führen. Padmé blieb ein paar Schritte hinter ihm zurück.

„Hier drin ist sie“, erklärte Jarod und öffnete die kleine Kabine.

Als Obi-Wan das Mädchen sah, war ihm sofort klar, dass sie keine Zeit verlieren durften. Ein dünner Schweißfilm hatte sich über ihre Haut gelegt, die Wangen und die Stirn waren stark gerötet. „Seit wann geht es ihr so schlecht?“

Jarod biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Seit gestern Abend. Sie hatte Medikamente bei sich, aber da ich die Dosierung nicht kenne, konnte ich sie ihr nicht geben.“

„Wo sind die Medikamente?“, erkundigte sich Padmé und warf über Obi-Wans Schulter einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Mädchen.

Jarod holte eine kleine Metallschachtel aus der Hosentasche und reichte sie der Senatorin. Während Padmé die Medikamente begutachtete, öffnete Obi-Wan behutsam die Augenlider des Mädchens.

„Ihre Pupillen reagieren kaum. Ich fürchte, sie ist septisch.“

„Was bedeutete das?“, fragte Jarod, der nichts von Medizin verstand.

„Sie hat eine Infektion. Dies hier“, Padmé reichte Obi-Wan die Medikamente, „könnten Antibiotika sein.“

Der Jedi nickte. „Wir können ihr hier nicht helfen. Sie muss in ein Med-Center. Sie ist vollkommen dehydriert.“ Obi-Wan legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn und versank für einige lange Moment in vollkommener Konzentration.

„Was tut Ihr?“, erkundigte sich Jarod, erhielt von dem Jedi jedoch keine Antwort.

„Er versucht sie mittels der Macht zu stabilisieren“, erklärte Padmé. Sie wusste, dass Jedi imstande waren, Schmerzen mit Hilfe der Macht durch sich hindurchfließen zu lassen. Auch, dass sie ihre Körperfunktionen, auch das vegetative System, in gewissen Maßen beeinflussen konnten.

„Wenn sie schon in ein Med-Center muss, dann sollte sie in das wo ich sie aufgegabelt habe. Aber es wird von Sturmtruppen bewacht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir sie dort unbemerkt rein und wieder rausbekommen sollen.“ Jarod sah sorgenvoll von dem Jedi zur Senatorin und schließlich zu Scarlett.

„Könnt Ihr uns dorthin fliegen?“ Obi-Wan setzte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm den Puls des Mädchens.

„Ja, aber …“

„Wir denken uns was aus. Bringt uns einfach auf schnellstem Wege dorthin“, verlangte Obi-Wan.

Padmé nickte ihr Einverständnis und folgte Jarod zum Cockpit, während Obi-Wan bemüht war das Mädchen mittels der Macht stabil zu halten.

 

§§§

 

Jarod war nie auf die Idee gekommen, die frische Wäsche, die er in einem der anderen Med-Center hätte abliefern sollen, als Tarnkleidung zu verwenden. Der Jedi zog sich die Robe eines Heilers über, während die Senatorin sich als Novizin ausgab. Staunend konnte Jarod beobachten, wie der Jedi mit Hilfe einiger mentaler Jedi-Tricks Zugang zum Med-Center erlangte und wenig später mit einer Schwebeliege zurückkehrte.

Die Senatorin hatte Scarlett derweil auf den Transport vorbereitet. Und noch ehe sich Jarod versah, brachten die beiden das Mädchen ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen ins Med-Center, als wäre es ein ganz normaler Krankentransport.

Jarod wartete derweil in der _Sephya_ , für den Fall, dass sie schnell würden flüchten müssen. Es machte ihn halb verrückt, nicht zu wissen, ob Scarlett durchkam oder nicht.

Der Comlink des Mädchens piepte plötzlich aufgeregt in seiner Hosentasche. Jarod zog das kleine Gerät heraus und aktivierte es. Zu seiner Erleichterung erschien das freundliche Erscheinungsbild der Senatorin.

„Scarlett wird durchkommen. Eine Novizin hat sie wiedererkannt und wusste sofort Bescheid. Sie haben Scarlett in ein Bactabad gelegt, geben ihr Flüssigkeit und Antibiotika. Sie wird allerdings für zwölf Stunden in dem Bactabad liegen bleiben müssen.“

„Ich kann keine zwölf Stunden hier auf dem Landeplatz bleiben und auf Eure Rückkehr warten“, gab Jarod zu bedenken.

„Dessen sind wir uns bewusst.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, sah zu ihrer Linken und nickte, ehe sie sich wieder an Jarod wandte. „Meister Kenobi macht sich auf den Weg zu Euch. Ich bleibe derweil bei Scarlett.“

Warum kehrte der Jedi zu ihm zurück? Jarod versuchte die Frage nicht über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen. Sicher würde er den Grund erfahren, sobald Kenobi wieder an Bord der _Sephya_ war. „In Ordnung.“

„Wir bleiben in Verbindung.“ Das bläuliche Erscheinungsbild der Senatorin löste sich auf. Jarod steckte den Comlink wieder ein.

Er blieb im Cockpit sitzen und wartete, bis der Jedi wieder an Bord war. Allerdings fragte er sich, wo er da hineingeraten war und wann er wieder zu seinem Alltag zurückkehren konnte.

 

§§§

 

„Wie Ihr zweifellos bemerkt habt, bietet Euer unscheinbarer Transporter eine hervorragende Tarnung. Niemand würde vermuten, dass ein Jedi damit unterwegs ist.“

Jarod nickte langsam, während der Jedi auf dem sonst unbesetzten Co-Piloten Sitz Platz nahm. Seine innere Stimme riet ihm, die Frage gar nicht erst zu stellen, doch sie war über seine Lippen, ehe er sich dessen bewusst war. „Was habt Ihr vor?“

Obi-Wan Kenobi grinste für einen Moment. „Ihr seid auf dem besten Wege ein wahrer Held zu werden, Jarod.“

„Ein Held?“ Er zog skeptisch die Stirn in Falten.

„Aber ja“, nickte der Jedi mit einer Zuversicht, die Jarod beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen konnte. „Sicher habt Ihr die Kundgebung gehört, nachdem heute einige Jedi öffentlich exekutiert werden sollen.“

„Jaaaa“, erwiderte Jarod langgezogen und war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm die Richtung gefiel, in die die Unterhaltung führte.

„Wir werden sie retten.“

Genau das hatte Jarod befürchtet. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, nur um anschließend mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit in seiner Brust zu schlagen. „Warum denkt Ihr, dass ich bereit wäre, Euch dabei zu unterstützen? Was Ihr vorhabt gleicht einer Kamikazeaktion und ich bin alles andere als ein Held. Ich bin nicht mal ein guter Schütze.“

„Aber ich wette, Ihr habt Euer Schiff gut im Griff.“ Jarod atmete hörbar durch. „Sie werden nicht mit uns rechnen. Nicht, wenn wir mit diesem Schiff kommen“, versicherte der Jedi. „Wir haben etwa zwei Stunden Zeit, es ein wenig … sagen wir, kampffester zu machen.“

„Kampffester? Ist Euch nicht klar, dass ich nicht vorhabe zu Eurer kleinen Rebellen-Allianz zu gehören? Ich bin ein Lieferant, mit einem stink normalen Leben. Ich bin kein Kämpfer, niemand Besonderes.“

„Jeder Mensch ist etwas Besonderes, Jarod. Die Macht hat das Mädchen zu Euch geführt. Es ist Eure Bestimmung, seht Ihr das nicht? Nichts im Universum geschieht durch Zufall. Ihr seid dazu bestimmt uns zu helfen.“

Jarod fuhr sich durch das wellige blonde Haar und schloss für einen Moment der Kontemplation die Augen. „Einverstanden. Schiebt es jedoch nicht auf mich, wenn diese Rettungsaktion schiefgeht.“

Der Jedi lächelte wieder und legte Jarod eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das wird sie nicht.“


	9. Die Geburt der Rebellion

_**„Mut ist nicht Freisein von Angst, sondern ihre Überwindung.“** _

 

Padmé saß auf einem schlichten Stuhl vor dem Krankenbett der Padawan. Über dem Kopfteil des Bettes zeigten diverse Monitore die Biofunktionen des Mädchens an. Ihr Fieber war noch nicht vollständig auf einen normalen Wert gesunken, aber sie sah schon deutlich besser aus. Zumindest in Padmés laienhaften Augen.

Eine Novizin hatte das Mädchen wiedererkannt und sofort gewusst, was zu tun war. Sie hatte lediglich einen Heiler hinzugezogen, der ihrer Ansicht nach vertrauenswürdig war, auch wenn er während der Behandlung der Padawan leise vor sich hin geflucht hatte. Für sein Empfinden, hatte Padmé herausgehört, kamen ihm zu viele Verwundete ins Med-Center, seit das Galaktische Imperium die Macht übernommen hatte.

Immer noch fragte sich Padmé, wie sie all die Jahre blind gegenüber ihrem Landsmann Palpatine hatte sein können. Hätte ihr nicht viel früher auffallen müssen, dass er ein falsches Spiel spielte? War sie zu naiv gewesen? Andererseits war es Palpatine sogar gelungen, den gesamten Jedi-Orden an der Nase herumzuführen und das über Jahre hinweg. Einfach alles, von der ominösen Bestellung der Klonkrieger, dem Sturz des Obersten Kanzlers Finis Valorum, über die Klonkriege bis hin zur Order 66, war Teil seines Plans gewesen. Erst als er die Notstandsbevollmächtigung wollte, waren Padmé und einigen anderen Senatoren misstrauisch geworden.

So viele Leben waren geopfert worden. Unzählige Klonkrieger, von denen Padmé im Verlauf des Krieges einige sogar als Freunde ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Sie waren wertvolle Menschen gewesen, auch wenn sie den selben künstlichen Ursprung hatten. Sie waren keine einfachen Klone gewesen, sondern Individuen. Dennoch hatte Palpatine sie rücksichtslos für seine Pläne missbraucht, als seien sie eben so leicht ersetzbar wie die seelenlosen Droiden, die auf Seiten der Separatisten gegen die Klone gekämpft hatten.

Was jedoch am schwersten wog, war der Verlust von Anakin. Sie wollte sich nicht damit abfinden, dass aus dem Mann, in den sie sich vor all den Jahren verliebt hatte, ein Mörder geworden war und schlimmer noch, eine Marionette des selbsternannten Imperators. Wie nur hatte ihr das entgehen können? Wie hatte sie nicht sehen können, dass Palpatine Anakins Unschuld zerstört und seine Seele vergiftet hatte?

Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass Obi-Wan Recht hatte, wenn er sagte, dass Anakin Skywalker auf Mustafar gefallen war. Ihr Herz wollte jedoch nicht daran glauben.

Allerdings hatte sie keinen Grund Obi-Wans Worte anzuzweifeln. _„Er hat versucht Euch zu töten“_ , hatte Obi-Wan mit einer Traurigkeit in der Stimme zu ihr gesagt, die sie nie zuvor bei ihm gehört hatte. Anakins Verhalten hatte nicht nur sie in jeder denkbaren Hinsicht verletzt, sondern auch ihn. Er hatte Anakin wie einen jüngeren Bruder geliebt und nicht daran glauben wollen, dass sein ehemaliger Padawan die Sturmtruppen angeführt hatte, die den Jedi-Tempel überfallen hatten. Padmé hatte es ebenso wenig wahrhaben wollen, bis auch sie die entsprechende Holoaufnahme gesehen hatte, die auch zu Obi-Wans Überzeugung geführt hatte.

Ohne die Aufnahme bis zum Schluss anzusehen, hatte sie die Wiedergabe unterbrochen und Obi-Wan kopfschüttelnd und mit von Tränen verschleiertem Blick angesehen und geleugnet. Sie wollte es nicht glauben, sie konnte es nicht glauben. Und dann war ihr wieder eingefallen, was Anakin getan und gesagt hatte, nachdem er seine Mutter nicht mehr rechtzeitig hatte retten können.

_„Ich habe sie getötet. Nicht nur die Männer, die Frauen ebenfalls ... und die Kinder. Sie sind wie Tiere. Und genauso wie Tiere habe ich sie auch abgeschlachtet. ICH HASSE SIE!“_

Immer wieder hörte sie Anakins Worte, die in einer Endlosschleife in ihrem Gedächtnis echoten.

Sie hatte gehofft, ihn mit ihrer Liebe zähmen zu können. Ihm das geben zu können, wonach er sich seit dem Tag gesehnt hatte, als Qui-Gon Jinn ihn von Tatooine mitgenommen hatte. Im Grunde war Anakin niemals richtig erwachsen geworden, hatte sich immer nach Wärme und Zuneigung gesehnt. Beides bekam er über den Jedi-Orden nicht, ganz gleich wie sehr er sich auch angestrengt hatte.

Anakin war nicht wie Obi-Wan, der sich nicht mehr an seine Heimat erinnern konnte oder an seine Familie. Was man nicht kennt, kann man nicht vermissen, dachte Padmé. Anakin hatte Liebe erfahren und die Güte und Selbstlosigkeit seiner Mutter, die stets mehr in ihm gesehen hatte, als einen Sklaven.

Ein leises Keuchen weckte Padmés Aufmerksamkeit und holte sie aus ihren Überlegungen zurück in die Realität. Sie richtete sich auf und rutschte etwas auf dem Stuhl nach vorn, um die Padawan in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Vielleicht hatte sie es sich nur eingebildet? Die Augen unter den Lidern des Mädchens bewegten sich rasch und dann blinzelte Scarlett gegen das Tageslicht der Mittagssonne an.

„Ganz ruhig“, wisperte Padmé. „Du bist in Sicherheit.“ Sie hoffte, dass ihre Stimme das Mädchen beruhigen würde. „Wir mussten dich zurück ins Med-Center bringen.“

Plötzlich wandte sich die Padawan in Padmés Richtung und sah sie aus schreckensweiten Augen an. „Wer … seid Ihr?“

Offenbar war sie nicht so berühmt, wie sie gedacht hatte, überlegte Padmé, und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie erleichtert oder beleidigt sein sollte.

„Eine Freundin der Jedi“, erwiderte Padmé nach einem Moment des Überlegens neutral. „Du musst keine Angst haben, es wird dir nichts geschehen.“

„Warum bin ich wieder hier? Wo ist Jarod?“ Scarlett versuchte sich im Bett aufzurichten, verspürte jedoch einen heftigen Schmerz und ließ ihn dank der Macht mit ihrem Atem aus dem Körper fließen.

Padmé legte ihr zur Beruhigung eine Hand auf die ihr zugewandte Schulter. „Entspanne dich. Jarod ist mit Jedi-Meister Kenobi unterwegs. Sie planen eine Rettungsaktion.“

„Meister Kenobi …“ Scarlett versank einen Moment in Gedanken, dann schien sie sich zu erinnern. „Ratsmitglied Kenobi?“

Padmé nickte und lächelte wehmütig. „Woran erinnerst du dich noch?“

Scarlett schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Wir waren im Tempel. Das heißt, mein Meister und ich. Er ging, um nachzusehen was die Macht ins Ungleichgewicht brachte. Jeder im Tempel konnte es spüren.“ Sie machte eine Pause und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als sie fortfuhr, war ihr Blick von Tränen verschleiert. „Mein Meister kehrte nicht zurück, stattdessen wurde ich von … von …“ Das Mädchen unterbrach sich und schüttelte abermals den Kopf, diesmal in Unglauben. „Ein Jedi streckte mich nieder. Er war von so viel Hass und Dunkelheit umgeben, dass ich erst begriff was für eine Gefahr von ihm ausging, als es zu spät war.“

„Anakin“, hauchte Padmé tonlos und schluckte hart.

Scarlett sah sie nur verwirrt und fragend zu gleich an. Padmé beschloss an dieser Stelle nicht näher darauf einzugehen und ließ sich stattdessen weitererzählen, was dann geschehen war. Die Padawan erzählte derart lebhaft, dass sich alles wie eine Holoaufnahme vor Padmés innerem Auge abspielte und sie das Gefühl bekam, alles selbst miterlebt zu haben. Sie schauderte, nachdem Scarlett ihre Erzählung beendete und hörte wieder Anakins Stimme.

_„Ich habe sie getötet. Nicht nur die Männer, die Frauen ebenfalls ... und die Kinder. Sie sind wie Tiere. Und genauso wie Tiere habe ich sie auch abgeschlachtet. ICH HASSE SIE!“_

§§§

Während Obi-Wan und Jarod dessen Transportschiff etwas robuster gegen Waffenfeuer machten, versank der Jedi-Meister in Erinnerungen. Er erforschte sein Gedächtnis nach Hinweisen, die er übersehen hatte und die ihm Hinweise darauf hätten geben müssen, dass Anakin sich zunehmend der Dunklen Seite zugewandt hatte.

Wie hatte er so blind sein können? Und wie hatte er so arrogant sein können, zu glauben er hätte in Qui-Gons Fußstapfen treten und Anakin ausbilden zu können? Ihm hatten die Weisheit und auch die Erfahrung gefehlt. Yoda hatte vorhergesehen, dass Anakins Ausbildung ein Risiko war. Der gesamte Rat hatte sich einstimmig gegen die Ausbildung entschlossen! Warum nur hatte er darauf beharren müssen, Qui-Gons letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen?

Die Antwort war simpel und so laut in seinem Kopf, dass er sie nicht ignorieren konnte. Er hatte seinen Meister wie einen Vater geliebt. Er hatte hart gekämpft, um Qui-Gons Padawan zu werden. Zwischen ihnen hatte es von Beginn an eine, nicht zu leugnende, Verbindung gegeben. Etwas, das er bei Anakin stets vermisst hatte.

Sicher, sie hatten gelernt zu spüren wann der andere in Gefahr war. Aber mit Anakin hatte er nie das Gefühl gehabt, so in Einklang zu sein, wie er es mit Qui-Gon gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte er deshalb nie wirklich eine Chance gehabt, aus Anakin einen ausgeglichenen Jedi zu formen.

Als der Jedi-Rat dann zu Beginn der Klonkriege beschlossen hatte, Anakin in den Ritterstand zu erheben, hatte er angenommen erfolgreich gewesen zu sein. Anakin war einfach anders, leidenschaftlicher, verwegener, fordernder als andere Jedi. Das hatte er sich über Jahre hinweg erfolgreich eingeredet. Auch als Anakin eine eigene Padawan bekam, die ihn stark herausgefordert hatte, so wie Anakin wiederum Obi-Wan, glaubte der Jedi-Meister, dass es gut so war. Ahsoka schien Anakin unbewusst auf seine eigenen Schwächen und Fehler hinzuweisen, ihm zu zeigen, dass er als Ausbilder noch viel zu lernen hatte und aufpassen musste, dass er stets mit gutem Beispiel voranging.

„Ich bin fertig“, riss ihn Jarods Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Obi-Wan blickte von dem Hyperschraubenschlüssel in seiner Hand auf. Ohne, dass er sich dessen bewusst gewesen war, hatte er seine Arbeiten ebenfalls abgeschlossen.

„Ich ebenso“, nickte Obi-Wan daher zufrieden. „Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren und uns bald möglichst auf den Weg machen.“

Jarod nickte und wischte sich die schwarzen Hände an einem alten Lappen ab, den er achtlos in die Werkzugkiste warf, die neben Obi-Wan stand. „Wie geht es nach der Rettung der Jedi weiter? Mein Schiff werde ich wohl kaum behalten können, ebenso wenig wie meinen Job. Man wird mich suchen …“

Obi-Wan nickte entgegenkommend. „Ohne dich habe ich keine Chance, meine Freunde zu befreien.“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Jarod und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch das wellige blonde Haar, „aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich unglaubliche Angst habe. Ich hatte nicht vor, mich einer Rebellion anzuschließen.“

„Wir können uns nicht immer aussuchen, wohin uns das Schicksal führt. Ich fühle Potential in dir, mehr zu sein.“

„Mehr als was?“, fragte Jarod etwas verwirrt.

„Einfach nur mehr“, erwiderte der Jedi-Meister rätselhaft.

„Ihr sprecht in Rätseln, Meister Kenobi.“ Die beiden Männer sahen sich einen Moment lang an. Schließlich ließ Jarod die Schultern hängen und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mutig genug bin …“

„Finden wir es heraus“, schlug Obi-Wan vor. „Mut ist nicht Freisein von Angst, sondern ihre Überwindung.“ Der Jedi erhob sich aus der Hocke und legte Jarod beide Hände auf die Schultern.

Der junge Mann nickte langsam, als er begriff, dass der Jedi ebenfalls Angst hatte, jedoch entschlossen war sich ihr nicht zu unterwerfen.


	10. Gegen jede Vernunft

_**„Wer nichts wagt, kann nichts gewinnen.“** _

Der Jedi-Ritter Soran saß, mit Metallfesseln angeschnallt, auf einem Sessel im Labor der Wissenschaftlerin. Jenna Zan Arbor brachte mit stoischer Gelassenheit Elektroden an Sorans Kopf, den Handgelenken und mehreren Stellen seines freien Oberköpers an, der von einem halben Duzend Narben geprägt war. Sie wunderte sich ein wenig, weshalb er die Narben nicht hatte entfernen lassen. Die Medizin des Jedi-Ordens war fortgeschritten genug.

„Was habt Ihr mit mir vor?“, wollte Soran von ihr wissen und riss sie damit aus ihrer Nachdenklichkeit.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Jenna war überrascht, keine Furcht in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Nur ein kleines Experiment“, erwiderte sie rätselhaft und brachte ein kleines Gerät in der Mitte seiner Stirn an.

Wenn Soran besorgt war, ließ er es sich durch nichts anmerken. Jenna konnte mit Hilfe der Elektroden seine Hirnaktivität und seinen Herzschlag überwachen. Außerhalb von Sorans Gesichtsfeld standen einige Monitore, die Jenna Aufschluss über sämtliche Körperfunktionen des Jedis gaben.

„Ich möchte, dass Ihr mit Hilfe der Macht versucht den Schmerzen zu widerstehen, die ich Euch gleich zufügen werde.“

Soran blinzelte nicht einmal. „Geschieht dies auf Anweisung Darth Vaders?“

Jenna hob eine neugierige Augenbraue. „Möglich“, erwiderte sie dann nichtssagend.

„Wozu dient das Experiment? Soll damit meine Loyalität getestet werden?“

„Wem Eure Loyalität gilt ist mir, ehrlich gesagt, gleichgültig. Ich habe meine eigenen Gründe, dieses Experiment mit Euch durchzuführen.“ Einen Jedi ging es nichts an, aus welchem Grund sie ihn an die Grenzen der Macht trieb. Er war nur ein Versuchssubjekt, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. „Mit Hilfe dieses kleinen Dings“, sie tippte auf das Gerät, das sie zuletzt auf seiner Stirn angebracht hatte, „kann ich Euch Schmerzen zufügen. Es ist nur eine Simulation, doch Euer Körper wird den Unterschied nicht merken.“

Soran bewegte sich ein wenig unbehaglich in dem Sessel. Ihre Erklärung schien Zweifel in ihm zu wecken, dass dies lediglich ein Test seiner Loyalität war.

„Es gibt insgesamt zehn Stufen“, fuhr sie unbeirrt mit ihrer Erläuterung fort. „Der Fairness halber sollte ich Euch darüber aufklären, dass bisher niemand die Stufe sechs überlebt hat.“

Soran starrte sie nur an. Äußerlich wirkte er gefasst, doch die Anzeigen auf den Monitoren hinter dem Jedi verrieten der Wissenschaftlerin, dass er zunehmend nervös wurde.

„Sollen wir beginnen?“, fragte sie mit einem düsteren Lächeln und wartete gar nicht erst auf seine Antwort, ehe sie die erste Stufe aktivierte.

 

§§§

 

„... keine Hüter des Friedens, sondern Kriegstreiber!“, erklang die Stimme des Imperators in der großen trichterförmigen Versammlungsrotunde, wo er zu sämtlichen Senatoren sprach. „Dieser Schritt, so schmerzlich und brutal er auch erscheinen mag, ist nicht länger vermeidbar. Wir müssen ein Exempel statuieren.“

Ein finsteres Raunen ging durch die Menge. Bail Organa war gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück auf Coruscant angekommen, um die Rede des ehemaligen Obersten Kanzlers, der sich nun als Imperator bezeichnen ließ, anzuhören. Es schauderte den Alderaaner, der die ungeheuerliche Lüge nicht glaubte.

Den Jedi-Orden zu diskreditieren schien von Anfang an Teil von Palpatines Plan gewesen zu sein, der sich als Oberhaupt der Sith, Darth Sidious herausgestellt hatte. Als hätte er durch die Order 66 nicht bereits genug Jedi ermorden lassen, legte er es noch auf eine öffentliche Hinrichtung an. Gewiss nicht, um den falschen Frieden zu wahren, sondern um Angst unter den Völkern zu verbreiten.

Senator Organa wusste jedoch, dass er im Augenblick nichts ausrichten konnte. Wie viele andere, die Sidous‘ Lügen nicht glaubten, musste er sich im Verborgenen halten und abwarten. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass er Altmeister Yoda, Meister Kenobi und der ehemaligen Senatorin Amidala zur Flucht verholfen hatte, konnte ihn das eigene Leben und das seiner Familie kosten.

Das Letzte, das Yoda zu ihm gesagt hatte, war, dass Geduld fortan sein engster Verbündeter sein würde. Und wer war er schon, dass er die Weisheit eines Mannes in Frage stellte, der einige hundert Jahre alt war? Yoda hatte viel gesehen und erlebt. Mehr als irgendwer, den der Senator bislang getroffen hatte. Wenn daher jemand wie Yoda zu Geduld riet, war dies ganz sicher der richtige Weg. Allerdings hatten andere Lebewesen nicht dieselbe hohe Lebenserwartung, wie es bei Yodas Spezies der Fall war. Daher fragte sich Bail zunehmend beunruhigt, für wie lange er und andere Rebellen geduldig sein mussten?

Das Aufflackern einer Holoübertragung in der Mitte der Versammlungsrotunde lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Senators von seinen Gedanken ab.

Ein großer, offener Platz wurde sichtbar. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, ehe Bail Organa erkannte, dass es sich dabei um die Landeplattform des Gebäudes handelte, wo der Jedi-Orden zuhause gewesen war.

Wie morbide war Sidous, die Exekution ausgerechnet dort durchführen zu lassen? Und wie feige war er, es seinen Handlanger machen zu lassen, anstatt selbst vorzutreten. In Bails Augen war dies keine Demonstration von Macht, sondern vielmehr von Feigheit.

Vier Jedi traten in der bläulichen Übertragung hervor, die zwischendurch flimmerte. Bail erkannte nur einen unter ihnen; Kit Fisto, der dem Jedi-Rat angehört hatte. Die anderen beiden Männer und die Frau, waren ihm bisher unbekannt. Dennoch wurde ihm das Herz auch um sie schwer.

Niemand, schon gar kein Jedi, hatte einen solchen Tod verdient. Zu Bails Entsetzen hörte er Applaus durch die Holoübertragung. Ein eisiger Schauer rann ihm den Rücken hinab.

Darth Vader trat in Erscheinung. Sein Gesicht war von einer schwarzen Maske verhüllt, dennoch war es kein Geheimnis, um wen es sich dabei handelte. Der Sith aktivierte sein Lichtschwert und wollte zum ersten Hieb ansetzen, als ihn augenscheinlich etwas innehalten ließ, das nicht nur für Bail, sondern auch für alle übrigen Zeugen nicht ersichtlich war.

§§§

 

„Obi-Wan“, murmelte Vader und versuchte mittels der Dunklen Macht, herauszufinden, wo sich sein ehemaliger Meister aufhielt. Er drehte sich mehrmals um die eigene Achse, sah sich in alle Richtungen um. Vergebens.

Plötzlich tauchte von unterhalb der Landeplattform ein heruntergekommenes Raumschiff auf und Obi-Wan sprang mit aktiviertem Lichtschwert von der Rampe des Schiffes.

Das Überraschungsmoment nutzend, wirbelte Obi-Wan auf die Gefangenen und Darth Vader zu. „Zum Schiff!“, rief er den Gefangenen zu, die schutz- und vor allem wehrlos waren. Jedi hin oder her, sie flohen.

„Haltet Sie auf!“, befahl Vader und wandte sich damit an die Droiden und Sturmtruppler, die um sie herumstanden. Dass er alles befehlen musste, machte ihn rasend. War diesen hirnlosen Soldaten nicht klar, dass soeben der Feind eingefallen war? Von den Droiden hatte er nichts Anderes erwartet, sie waren schon immer offensichtlich dumm gewesen.

„Roger, Roger“, hörte er einstimmig die Bestätigung der Droiden, während die Soldaten der Sturmtruppen bereits das Feuer auf die Flüchtigen eröffneten.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Vader einen Mann in seinem Alter wahr, der aus dem Schutz der offenen Luke das Blasterfeuer erwiderte und den Flüchtigen somit Feuerschutz bot.

Gleichzeitig wehrte Obi-Wan mit dem Lichtschwert Schuss um Schuss ab, näherte sich dabei Vader. Dieser spürte, wie der Zorn auf seinen ehemaligen Meister erneut in ihm entbrannte. Nicht nur, weil Obi-Wan ihn zum Krüppel gemacht und zum Sterben auf Mustafar zurückgelassen hatte, sondern vor allem, weil er seine geliebte Padmé gegen ihn aufgebracht hatte.

Diesmal, das schwor sich Vader, würde er Obi-Wan zur Strecke bringen. Mittels der Macht stieß er seinen ehemaligen Meister einige Meter zurück.

 

§§§

 

Der grünhäutige Jedi-Meister erreichte als erster das rettende Raumschiff und suchte augenblicklich Deckung. Jarod warf ihm einen Blaster zu. Obi-Wan hatte ihm erklärt, dass Jedi für gewöhnlich nur mit Lichtschwertern kämpften, doch diese waren den Gefangenen selbstverständlich abgenommen und vermutlich vernichtet worden. In Ermangelung einer besseren Waffe, begnügte sich Fisto also mit einem Blaster und half Jarod, seinen Mitgefangenen Deckung zu geben.

Die Frau, eine Mirialanerin, fand als Zweite Schutz in Jarods Schiff.

„Seid Ihr verletzt?“, hörte Jarod den anderen Jedi fragen. Er wusste, dass sie einen Streifschuss abbekommen hatte. Er hatte es gesehen. Sie war daraufhin kurz gestrauchelt, hatte sich jedoch wieder gefangen und war weitergelaufen.

„Es ist nichts“, ächzte sie und sackte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hinter Fisto an der Wand zusammen.

Im selben Augenblick wurden die übrigen beiden Jedi vom Feuer der Gegner getroffen und fielen beinahe zeitgleich zu Boden. Fisto sprang schießend aus dem Schutz des Raumschiffs, um seine Kameraden an Bord zu holen.

„Kommt zurück!“, schrie Jarod dem Jedi fassungslos hinterher.

„Helft mir!“, erwiderte Fisto, ohne ihn anzusehen. Er schaltete drei weitere Droiden mit zielsicheren Treffern aus, doch ihre Verstärkung war bereits auf dem Weg. Vier Droidekas rollten auf die Plattform.

„Kenobi!“, schrie Fisto, sobald er sie entdeckte, „Droidekas!“ Er tastete den Puls des ersten Kameraden, den er erreichte, doch der Mann war bereits tot.

Jarod verließ den Schutz der Deckung nicht, entgegen des Wunsches - oder war es ein Befehl gewesen? – des Jedi-Meisters. Er war kein Kämpfer und auch so schon vollkommen runter mit den Nerven. Zudem hatte Obi-Wan ihm gesagt, er solle das Schiff nicht verlassen.

Obi-Wan kämpfte unterdessen einen wilden Lichtschwertkampf mit Darth Vader, dessen Schläge von deutlicher Aggressivität gezeichnet waren, während Obi-Wans Taktik eine Defensive war.

Der Jedi-Meister kam zunehmend näher ans Schiff heran, erkannte nach einigen Ausweichmanövern wohl aber die Ausweglosigkeit, in der er sich befand. „Verschwindet!“, rief er Jarod und Fisto gleichermaßen zu.

Der Nautolaner hatte den zweiten Kameraden als verloren anerkannt und den Rückzug angetreten. „Wir gehen nicht ohne Euch!“, erwiderte Fisto mit fester Stimme und feuerte Schuss um Schuss auf Droiden und Soldaten.

Die Droidekas wehrten jeden Schuss gekonnt ab, feuerten ihrerseits mit raschen Schüssen, denen Obi-Wan kaum auszuweichen vermochte.

Fisto verharrte plötzlich inmitten des Feuergefechts, ließ die Blaster-Pistole fallen und streckte die Arme aus.

„Was tut Ihr da?“, verlangte Jarod zu erfahren, der versuchte dem Jedi-Meister Deckung zu geben und gleichzeitig auch Obi-Wan, was sich als alles andere als leicht herausstellte. „Seid Ihr des Wahnes?“

Fisto kehrte in sich zurück, konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Macht und stieß dann mit einem Mal sämtlich Droiden und Soldaten zurück. Im nächsten Moment streckte er die rechte Hand Richtung Obi-Wan aus und zog sie dann mit einem Ruck zurück.

Obi-Wan wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als er von der Macht rücklings zur _Sephya_ gezogen wurde.

„Rasch!“, hörte er Fistos Stimme hinter sich, der bereits auf der Rampe zu Jaros Schiff stand.

Jarod hatte begriffen und eilte zum Cockpit.

„Los!“, hörte er Obi-Wan dann rufen und wusste, dass er an Bord war.

Mit einem gewagten Sturzflug geriet er außer Schussreichweite der Droidekas, die an den Rand der Landeplattform gerollt waren und dort Darth Vader flankierten, der schwer atmend und bebend vor Zorn auf sie hinabblickte.

„Geht es Euch gut?“, wollte Obi-Wan wissen, sobald sie einen Moment zum Durchatmen hatten und wandte sich damit an seine Jedi-Kameraden.

Fisto nickte und ging neben der verwundeten Mirialanerin in die Knie. „Lasst mich Eure Wunde sehen“, bat er sie sanft.

„Es ist nur ein Streifschuss. Ich bin Heilerin und weiß wovon ich spreche. Ein Bacta-Verband sollte vorerst genügen“, wandte sie sich an Fisto. Dieser nickte und machte sich auch sofort auf die Suche nach einem Medkit.

„Wir stehen in Eurer Schuld, Meister Kenobi“, ließ sie sich mit geschwächter Stimme vernehmen.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, Euch schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Ihr habt mir ebenfalls das Leben gerettet. Es mag Jahre her sein, doch ich habe es nicht vergessen.“ Sie war eine Heilerin im Tempel gewesen. Obi-Wan erinnerte sich auch daran, dass sie Anakin ein oder zwei Mal medizinisch versorgt hatte. „Ihr schuldet mir nichts.“ Er legte der Frau eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ruht Euch etwas aus, Tin.“

Sie nickte ihm dankbar zu. Fisto kehrte mit einem Medkit zurück zu ihnen und begann damit die Wunde zu säubern.

„Entschuldigt mich“, bat Obi-Wan und zog sich zu Jarod ins Cockpit zurück.

Für einen sehr langen Moment schwiegen sich die Männer an. Jarod veränderte einige Einstellungen, sah sich immer wieder nervös um. Obi-Wan konnte seine Angst sehr deutlich spüren. „Du hast heute viel Mut bewiesen.“

„Mut? Ich habe mir fast in die Hosen gemacht“, gab Jarod zu und versuchte so viel Abstand zum ehemaligen Jedi-Tempel zu bekommen, wie es ihm möglich war. Seine Hände zitterten sichtbar.

Obi-Wan lächelte mild. „Dennoch hast du nicht gekniffen. Du bist geblieben, hast gekämpft und uns dann in Sicherheit gebracht.“

„Wir sind nicht sicher. Nie wieder. Darth Vader hat mein Schiff gesehen. Er wird uns jagen.“

Diesmal nickte Obi-Wan, auch wenn Jarod ihn nicht ansah. „Das wird er.“ Der Jedi ließ einen weiteren gedehnten Moment verstreichen, ehe er erneut sprach: „Wir müssen Scarlett und Senatorin Amidala abholen.“

„Ich bin nicht lebensmüde, Kenobi. Mein Schiff könnte ebenso gut knallgrün sein und würde nicht weniger auffallen. Wir werden niemals unbemerkt bis zum Med-Center gelangen, geschweige denn hinein.“

Obi-Wan fuhr sich nachdenklich durch den langen Bart. „Dann werde ich der Senatorin sagen, dass es noch ein Weilchen dauern kann, bis ich sie rausholen kann.“

„Was habt Ihr jetzt schon wieder vor?“ Jarod sah vom Pilotensitz hinüber zu Obi-Wan, der zu seiner Linken saß.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Deshalb dauert es ja auch noch ein Weilchen … Versuche du inzwischen ein Versteck für dein Schiff zu finden.“

„Ich kann die _Sephya_ im Grunde verschrotten“, maulte Jarod.

Obi-Wan stand vom Co-Pilotensitz auf und legte ihm eine mitfühlende Hand auf die Schulter. „Soweit muss es vielleicht nicht kommen.“


End file.
